Couldn't Be
by Maiden of the Heavens
Summary: she was fated to love him and to never be loved back in return.Nothing but his half-demon friend.But how long will she just stand back and watch as her best friend and only love is stolen from her? A little bit of Inutaisho/OC but not much. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****another Inuyasha story, but this one popped into my head while listening to Linkin Park's song New Divide. It really fit's the song through out the story and no this is not a songfic. **

**I do own Inuyasha, just my OC's and the plot for this story! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 1: The Simple Reason

Tears were slipping past her amethyst eyes, but she made no move to brush them away. She stood behind a wooden pillar in the hall. Her chest heaving as she tried to grasp the reasoning for his hurtful words, the cold behind them.

She sank down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, letting her heart wrenching sobs break through.

_Cherry blossoms still clung to strands of her raven hair as she rushed down the halls of the Western Palace, her bare feet pounding against the cold wood as she made it to his study and stopped in front of his door. Trying to steady her breathing and fast-paced heart before she slid the door open. _

_She had finally gotten up enough courage to tell him._

_He sat at in front of his desk, several scrolls spread in front of him. His silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail, he glanced at her with amber eyes, a soft smile wiping the deep concentration from his face. _

_Plopping herself down beside him, she couldn't help the smile that had become pressed to her features. _

"_Inutaisho, I have something to tell you." she finally spoke and he turned to give her his full attention._

_She could feel a blush creeping across her face as she spoke, "I love you."_

_The heir to the West looked away from her, the Half-Demon princess that sat beside him. "I can't love you, Ame-Kohana."_

"_W-Why not?" her words came out choked, as if someone was squeezing the air from her lungs. _

"_I am to be wed to another…besides with what you are the council nor my father would approve of it." _

"_With what I am?" Ame-Kohana bit out. True, she was a half-demon, but she was still of royal blood. But that meant nothing in this world. _

_Inutaisho gently brushed some of the cherry blossoms from her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead, as she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling hot tears forming at the edges. _

_Before he could speak again, she stood and nearly tripping over her kimono, fled from his study. _

Ame-Kohana looked up at the orange, red, and lavender smear across the sky that was the sunset. She roughly wiped her tears away with a black-clawed hand and glanced over at the new scent that was filling the hallway.

Gliding past her with pure elegance was a demoness with silver hair, a purple crescent moon marked her foreword. She practically glowed with power. The perfect match for Inutaisho. While she was not.

She loved him, while he did or could not will himself to love her back. It was a simple…yet complicated reason.

**A/N: ****The next chapter shall be longer, please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****another Inuyasha story, but this one popped into my head while listening to Linkin Park's song New Divide. It really fit's the song through out the story and no this is not a songfic. **

**If you're wondering how old Inutaisho is in this tale, he would look around 18 in human, while my OC is two years younger. **

**I do own Inuyasha, just my OC's and the plot for this story! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 2

Inutaisho sighed out frustration and rubbed his forehead. He had hurt Ame-Kohana in the worst possible way. He stood from his kneeled position in front of the table and strode toward the door, when it flew open and standing in front of him was his bride-to-be.

"Takara." He spoke her name in a whisper and she only smiled softly at him.

"We need to discuss our guest list for the ceremony. You didn't forget did you?" she asked taking a seat at the table and lightly brushing one of her silver ponytails back behind her shoulder.

"Of course not. There is simply a matter I must take care of first." He said and turned to leave through the open doorway.

"Does this matter have anything to do with the sniveling mongrel out in the hallway?" Takara pondered out loud, but the Heir to the West did not give a reply.

Sliding the door shut behind him, he made his way toward the half-demon princess, who was slumped over trying to hide her tear-stained face with her waist-length raven hair. He could smell the scent of salt water in the air, and it made his heart sink, as he sat down beside her.

"Leave me alone." Ame-Kohana bit out, glancing at him through a curtain of her hair.

"I didn't mean-" Inutaisho began but the half-demoness cut him off.

"You mean you didn't want to rip my heart out and step on it!?" she snarled bitterly.

Inutaisho grimaced at that and went to place a hand on her back, but she knocked his hand away. She looked up at him, her hair falling away from her face, but some of it clung to the dampness of her cheeks as a few stray tears still fell from her amethyst eyes.

"She seems perfect for you." Ame-Kohana said and looked directly at him, the doggy ears at the top of her head twitched a little out of the annoyance.

"Father arranged it." He answered at her unspoken question and lightly tugged on one of her doggy-ears like he used to when they were pups, trying to coax a smile out of her.

He only got a half crooked one out, before she frowned again quickly after. Sighing a little out of defeat, he gently brushed some of the strands of her that were clung to her cheeks back behind her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes still pained as she quickly averted his gaze.

"You better get back to your _mate_." the half-breed princess said sadly and the Heir to the Western Lands sighed out of defeat, righting himself as he stood.

Inutaisho swiftly caressed a kiss to her hair before heading back into study, the hall insistently filled with excited chatter from Takara. Ame-Kohana stood up and headed toward the main gate of the Western Palace.

She had her fists clenched and was trying to will herself not to breakdown, too preoccupied with her own thoughts, she slammed into the chest of someone and her gaze lifted to the person's face. He simply smiled gently at her. His lavender, white streaked hair was pulled into a low ponytail, dropping the chalk white mask he had gripped between slender white clawed fingers, he pulled her close.

"Ryukotsusei…" she whimpered into the humanoid dragon's chest.

The dragon gently preened his claws through the Half-demon Princess's hair, and growled low at the door, -hearing the conversation from Inutaisho's study-his storm grey eyes flashed red, as Ame-Kohana let herself breakdown in his embracement.

**A/N: ****Sorry for another short chapter, but it felt like a good place to end! Please Review and let me know what you think of this story! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I do own Inuyasha, just my OC's and the plot for this story! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far, please keep them coming!**

Chapter 3

The half-demoness pulled her shaking form away from Ryukotsusei, and looked up at the lightning dragon currently in humanoid form. He gently wiped away the remains of the tears, that were still clinging to her eyelashes, and smiled softly. Her amethyst eyes seemed to be drowning with sorrow and heartache.

It made his own heart ache to comfort her, the heartbroken Princess of the Western Mountain Territories. And yet somehow, in his eyes, she had never looked more beautiful. Maybe it was the unshed tears still dancing in her eyes, the ones that dared to slip. The lightning dragon gently scrapped his white-clawed fingers along the side of one of her damp cheeks.

She could feel his lips getting so close to her own, the anticipation nearly squeezing her broken heart back to life. Only a breath away from the comfort she craved for, she could feel her own claws digging into the fabric of his gi.

Only a breath away…

"Ryukotsusei!" the growl ripped through the air, tearing the comfort she so terribly needed to shreds, as the lightning dragon pulled away from the half-demoness.

Inutaisho rushed over to the pair. His eyes bleeding red, fangs bared, his hand gripped onto the hilt of the Sounga. He was barely holding his humanoid form intact. He could feel the itch of Ame-Kohana's spiritual powers beginning to rise.

But for what reason? Surely it couldn't be to protect herself from him?

Ryukotsusei now gripped the chalky-white mask in his hands, ready to place it over his face and to discard the form that disgusted him. White lighting formed around him, ready to destroy the Heir of the West, to rip him to pieces.

Ame-Kohana watched in horror as two of her dearest friends were now struggling to hold back from assassinating each other. She knew they loathed one another, it was bitter and bloody rivalry that had been going between the two clans for ages, long before the three of them had been born. She couldn't even remember the reason why anymore.

Now all she could was stand and watch as both clashing pressures left her spiritual energy to drop to nothing at all. Her instincts were screaming at her run, to protect her own life. But she was frozen to the spot unable to even move an inch.

But who was she afraid of abandoning?

Ryukotsusei glanced his scarlet eyes at the Half-Demon princess from behind the slits in his mask, the one he had been so close to crushing his lips against. He could feel white lightning jolting from his fingertips, his hair whipping around him caught up in the whirl of his power.

He watched in disappointment as Inutaisho calmed himself down enough for his eyes to only be a dull pink. There was also guilt in them. Guilt of frightening Ame-Kohana and for shattering her heart. The dragon regained his composure and leaned against one of the pillars, folding his arms across his chest. If he was going to be the one to continue shatter the Half-Demon Princess's heart like glass, then he would be the one to gather the pieces.

The silver haired dog demon stood in front of the half-demoness. Amber eyes meeting amethyst.

"I didn't want to hurt you this badly, Ame-Kohana." he said softly. "Forgive me."

She looked down at her bare feet, clenching and unclenching fists. Forgiving him would not make her feel better, forgiving him would not heal her wounded heart.

"No." she bit out coldly.

"I never meant to hurt you this way, I didn't want too." the Heir to the West replied to her stinging answer.

"Then say you love me back…" she struggled to choke out, she could feel tears pooling at the edge of her eyes. Misting her vision.

Inutaisho shook his head. "I can't Ame-Kohana."

"T-Then say you hate me…" she said, her voice soaked with trying to hide unshed tears.

"I can't do that either." he said in the same soft manner. He could never will himself to say such a thing to her.

"Then forget about me…and I'll forget about you…" she managed as a sob nearly broke through. This would be all for the best, to just run away and forget all about the dog demon she loved so dearly.

Inutaisho watched with a deepening pain in his chest, as Ame-Kohana turned on her heel and rushed through wooden gates. He could smell salt water in the air as she ran. He glanced over Ryukotsusei. The dragon hadn't even bothered to remove the creepy mask he wore as he vanished in a flash of white lightning.

The Heir the West could feel Takara wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissing his cheek. He lightly combed his fingers through her now loose flowing hair, not bothering to ask why she had removed her ponytails. He forced a gentle smile on his face.

"Forget about her." Takara said, "She was nothing but a mongrel anyway."

"You're right." he said and kissed the top of her head. Not believing the words that had spilled from his mouth.

He would forget about Ame-Kohana. No matter how difficult it was going to be.

**A/N: next chapter shall be posted soon. Please review! I want to make sure this story isn't awful. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Welcome to chapter four of Couldn't Be. Sorry it took so long to update, writer's block decided to rear its ugly head and scare away all my beloved plot-bunnies. But now that I have them all back, I can update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. **

**Copyright: all I own is the plot for this story and my OCS.**

**Please read and review-MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 4

She sighed out of frustration and tore her weary eyes away from the chart that lay sprawled out in front of her. How could she concentrate on memorizing pressure points, when the only man she could ever love was getting wed to another demoness that wasn't her? She could feel tears pooling at the edge of her eyes again and hastily brushed them away on her gi sleeve. Even if Inutaisho was not here, she would not cry for him.

All this pain she had been feeling for the past two weeks. Was because of him. Trying to forget him was more difficult then she thought it was going to be.

Ame-Kohana stood up from up the cushion she had been kneeling on, and rolled up the scroll, putting it back in its proper slot amongst all the others. Leaving the library, Ame-Kohana slid the door shut behind her and walked down the hallway to her mother's study. It was better to tell her mother now then to wait at the last second.

Yumeko-Usagi, Lady of the Western Mountain Territories sat at her desk, which was flooded with scrolls from the neighboring Lords and Ladies. Not that she would have anything to do with their petty wars and political issues. It was none of her business or any of her concern. Her amethyst eyes fell to the scroll that lay unopened.

This one was not meant for her. It was meant for Ame-Kohana. She just hoped that her daughter would make the right decision.

Ame-Kohana stood at the door of her mother's study, hesitant to open it. Was she making the right choice?

"Darling, standing outside the door all day won't make it magically open." Yumeko-Usagi said a hint of a smile in her voice. Which was rare for her mother to think something like this was amusing.

She stepped into the study, paintings of butterflies and flowers adorned the back wall. In the middle of it all was the crest was of the Western Mountain Clan. A butterfly with lavender wings streaked with black lightning bolts across them perched on a lily that seemed to melting.

The half-demon princess sighed and let her eyes drop to the scroll, her mother's slender hand rested on. She knew exactly what it was. The invitation to _his _wedding. His marriage to Lady Takara of the North.

"Are you planning on attending?" her mother questioned. "It is quiet understandable if you do not wish to go."

"I will go." Ame-Kohana replied.

"Even though it pains you to see her with him?" Yumeko-Usagi pondered aloud.

Her daughter did not answer, but her amethyst eyes, -the same color as her own- misted over. All she could do was nod at pureblood dog demoness question before fleeing down the hall and out to one of balconies. She gripped the railing until her knuckles turned white, she let the summer breeze stir her hair and calm her jittering nerves. A familiar scent caught her nose. The smell of pine and mountain rock.

Ryukotsusei.

He stood next to her and gently held her hand in his own. "You don't have to go, Princess."

"I know." she murmured. She glanced at the lighting dragon. His stormy grey eyes were filled with concern; for once he did not have the creepy white mask with him.

She let out a sigh before continuing. "I will go to the wedding and be happy for him." Dark clouds slowly drifted toward the moon above, covering her and the Prince of the Lightning Dragon Clan partially in shadow. "No matter how much it is going to hurt."

Ryukotsusei smiled gently and took her hand bringing it to his lips, and gently caressed a kiss against it. "Princess, I would be most honored to go as your escort."

The Half-demon princess smiled up at him. "That would make me very happy, My Lord."

"Until then, Princess." The dragon in humanoid form replied. He bowed low to her before vanishing in a blast of white lightning.

She let the tears fall then. Her mask of happiness shattering like glass. But during the wedding she would do everything possible to keep the mask in place. To keep the joyful expression plastered to her features. But for how long could she keep up the façade before she finally shattered herself?

**A/N:**** I know a short chapter, but the next one will be longer and feature some InutaishoxSesshy's mother romance. Please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Chapter five of this story is mainly Inutaisho and Sesshy's mother romance. **

**By the way if some of my readers and reviews think that Ryokutsusai is my own creation, you are mistaken. Ryokutsusai the lightning dragon has been seen in two episodes of Inuyasha, when he was learned how to use the backlash wave and in the very first ending credits with Sesshoumaru. He was brefily mentioned in the third Inuyasha movie by Myouga the flea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does.**

**Copyright: Ame-Kohana and the other members of the Western Mountain Clan are my own creation and also any other OCS.**

**Please read and review! - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 5

Lady Takara of the North plaited her silver hair back loosely, a small smile glistened on to her features. She would be the envy of all the other Ladies, she was marrying Inutaisho, Heir to the Western Lands after all. Takara had watched other girl dog demons swoon over him, gazing at him with goo-goo eyes. It had made her sick to see them degrade themselves in a such manner. But she was the one who would be his mate, not them.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Inutaisho, he seemed exhausted and worn. He had been signing documents and discussing the state of the land with his father. But that wasn't all, she could still see the guilt in his eyes from hurting the pathetic half-breed. The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories. Hadn't she told him to forget about that worthless Ame-Kohana?

Takara glided over to her soon-to-be husband, gracefully wrapping her arms around his waist. A warm smile came to Inutaisho's face as he kissed the violet crescent moon mark that donned her forehead, and then gently grazed his white claws along her cheek. He could see love that she held for only him in pale golden eyes. The great dog demon pressed a kiss to her lips, deepening it ever so slightly as he slowly pulled a way. Takara nuzzled her cheek with his for a few seconds, enjoying the comfort and the feeling of their flesh being this close. She gazed up at him, directly into his amber eyes, concern flashing her face.

"Do you still feel guilty about turning away that mongrel?" she asked, her voice laced with seriousness. She had to know if what she saw in his eyes was truly what she thought it was.

Inutaisho glanced away from her. "You should get some rest, my love. You have a hectic day tomorrow."

How dare he not look her in eyes, how dare he not give her even the closest thing to a honest answer! The Northern dog-demoness glared, "You shouldn't be caring about her, Inutaisho. You should be caring about me, about us! She is nothing but a pathetic mutt!"

"I do love you, Takara. I have invited Princess Ame-Kohana to the ceremony…" he replied to her outrage, realizing that what he had just told her would only make matters worse. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead for not thinking before he spoke, and braced himself for her rage.

"She will ruin it." his fiancée bit out, her fangs bared slightly.

"Princess Ame-Kohana has more dignity then to do something that petty. Besides she probably will not even show." Inutaisho reassured her, caressing a kiss to her cheek, hoping that that would calm the Northern Dog-Demoness jealously and anger toward him.

Takara kissed him lovingly on the mouth before watching him leave her guest chambers, alone now she gazed at the mirror. Her golden eyes, now filled with the lust to kill. She would deal with Ame-Kohana before the half-demon princess could ruin her wedding. The Lady of North turned away from the large standing glass oval, and sank down on to the comfort of the futon, and buried her face into her hands, breathing deeply to calm her nerves. To think that she would sink so low as to slaughter another female dog demon just because the half-breed was in love with great dog lord she was to be mates with.

Ame-Kohana was not a threat to her and she knew this, but just seeing the way her amethyst eyes had been gazing at Inutaisho with betrayal and adoration the day the half-demon had fled for the safety of her own homeland, -unknown to both of them that she had spying through a crack in the doorway-. It made her stomach churn and twist in knots.

Takara would simply threaten the young half-demon and if that did not work, further measures would have to be taken. No one was going to ruin her wedding. No one was going to take the great dog lord away from her.

**A/N: ****Sorry if this chapter was short and if Sesshoumaru's mother seemed OOC, but I tried my best. And I also apologize for the lack of romance between the two dog demons, but that will change in later chapters, I promise. Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:September 2nd is when classes start again for me, after that this story will only be updated either on Fridays or Saturdays.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does.**

**Copyright: Ame-Kohana and the other members of the Western Mountain Clan are my own creation and also any other OCS.**

**Please read and review! - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 6

The sun had risen high into the sky, but the young Lady of the North had been hard at work since dawn, planting flowers. Her fingers and hands were smudged with dirt, and she knew for certain most of it had gotten buried in her claws, but she didn't care. She wanted this garden, no needed it. She would need something to take care of while Inutaisho was gone away at meetings with the other Lords or at war. War, she nearly shuddered at the thought, and patted at the dirt that surrounded the last plant.

Sighing contently, she brushed the dirt on to her pair of old grey hamaka, and smiled. The last thing she wanted to plant was a sakura sapling and then her beloved garden would be complete. These flowers would be like her children. Children, she thought, wasn't that what a good wife was supposed to do? Take care of their pups and mate, no questions asked.

Takara stood and brushed her long silver hair, admiring her garden, while she thought about the situation she was getting into too. She would be the perfect mate for Inutaisho and bequeath him a son, an heir to the lands he ruled. Even if this marriage was just for political reasons. The West wanted an alliance with the North, and the binding of their children was the only truce the two reigning lords could agree upon.

She jumped a little as the soon-to-be Lord of the West wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"You scare so easily." she could feel his laughter rumbling against her back.

"You cheated." Takara pouted, and a sly smile crossed the great the dog lord's face.

"Only just a little, my love." He gently grazed a claw against her lips, and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck ever so slightly, before letting go.

"I am going to see the Prophesier today…" Takara said with a smile.

Inutaisho glanced over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow. "That old hag? She will only thieve you out of every last bit of money you have."

"I will see that for myself." she said sternly in reply before heading into her bedchambers to change, once changing the demoness with the mark of the crescent moon left to seek out the prophesier, that was said to be older then time itself.

The room that the prophesier claimed as her place of business was gloomy. Spider webs aligned the walls, and only object in the room that was not covered in dust seemed to be the ragged old demon herself.

The Lady of the North ducked into the small and cramped room, wearing one of her best kimonos. She cringed in disgust at the state of the prophesier's residence and wandering if heading her mate-to-be's words would be best.

"You've already made it this far, why leave now?" the old demon said, her voice as scratchy as sandpaper.

Takara turned and kneeled on the patched up cushion, coughing as a cloud of dust emerged from its fabric and dug the payment out of her kimono sleeve, dropping the pouch on to the table. The ancient demon took a fistful of bones from a crate she kept at her side and laid a pile on the table. Her wrinkled face broke into a fanged grin, her already clouded eyes seemed to gleam.

"Pick three bones and then I will place them into the fire to tell you what the future holds in store for you, pup."

She nodded and grabbed three bones, one a rib, the other a toe, and the third probably some poor demon's missing finger. The prophesier gingerly took them into her long fingers and tossed them into the fire pit that had been built into the table.

"Ah, I see there is some excellent news indeed." the ancient demon said running her fingers along the crack in the first bone.

Takara's amber eyes lit up in anticipation, waiting for the old woman to continue. "You will give the one you love a very powerful heir."

The Lady of the North stood about to leave, she had heard what she wanted and that was that, there was no need to stay any longer, she ducked underneath the fabric that was supposed to serve as the door cover and headed on her way back to the Western Palace.

"Such an impatient child." the ancient snake demoness sighed and ran her long bony fingers across the toe that had been spilt nearly half, holding only together by the tiniest piece.

"To be betrayed not once, but twice, how terribly unfortunate." she hissed and ran her weary fingers over the last bone, the one that had shattered like glass.

"She really must be careful now. A child born under the full moon and with such an unbearable curse. Defiantly a dangerous one." the snake demon wrapped her hand around the leather pouch and tucked her payment into her grey obi. She pushed herself up from her own cushion, and ignoring the creaking of her bones, she left her home and awaiting customers. Hearing the jingle of the coins, she grinned. "Time to get some really pricey tea."

Takara sat in her budding garden, a cup of fresh tea in resting between her hands as she carefully sipped it, a smile plastered to her face. She was going to be the wife of a powerful lord, and the mother of an equally powerful son, there was nothing in the world that could dampen her mood now. Enjoying her tea and her garden, she could not help but catch the words of two servants that were passing by.

"I heard that Princess Ame-Kohana will be attending Lord Inutaisho's wedding." a female fox demon murmured.

"After what he said to her, I can't imagine what she'll do. You don't think she will be spoil the ceremony do you?" the other, an otter demoness replied.

The fox demoness shrugged in reply, "I wouldn't put it past her if she did."

Takara's eyes narrowed, the cup cracking in between her clawed hands, the tea trickling between her fingertips. Except for the mention of the mongrel, who was always making trouble for her, that could ruin her joyous mood.

**A/N: end of chapter 6, sorry it took so long. And yes there will be a fight scene between Takara (Sesshoumaru's mother) and Ame-Kohana but not till chapter eight. ****Once again, Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does.**

**Copyright: Ame-Kohana and the other members of the Western Mountain Clan are my own creation and also any other OCS.**

**Please read and review! - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 7 

Sunlight streamed in through the window of her bedchamber as the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories lay on her stomach, lanterns swayed above her, casting shadows on the walls.

Today was an important day. The day she would receive the mark of her clan on her back. The White Butterfly with Black Lightning streaked Wings. The reason for it was simple, she had mastered her clan's fighting style, every single move of it. Only her mother knew the true reason of why she had mastered the style so quickly. To keep her mind occupied and away from a certain silver haired Prince of the West. She heard the soft footsteps of her mother coming into the room, the rustle of her kimono. The feeling of her chilled hand against her bare back.

"Are you sure you want this, Ame-Kohana?" the Lady of the Western Mountain Territories questioned softly.

The princess nodded. "Yes, Mother. I am sure."

Pain seared through her back, the stench of burning flesh filling the air as she gripped the sheets on the futon, and bit her lip until blood trickled down her chin, this was the only way to stop herself from crying out in agony. The curve and dip of the butterfly's wings. The oval shape of it's body, the line and dot of it's antenna. Ame-Kohana knew that this was the highest honor in her clan and she would make it through, somehow. Yumeko-Usagi blew away some of the dead and burned flesh, she could smell the tears her daughter was trying to hold back. She knew how painful it was.

"You can cry and scream if you need too, my little one." she said soothingly.

Ame-Kohana answer came out choked as if cotton was stuffed in throat. "I'll be fine."

Yumeko-Usagi restarted the black and silver flames on her pointer finger, beginning the zigzag form of the black lightning bolt down the middle of the butterfly's first wing. Burning the skin so it would stay black, she felt Ame-Kohana become limp against her finger. So she could not withstand the pain of the receiving the mark, the Lady smirked a little, it was fine for when she received the mark, she had fainted at the sight of father's flame.

He combed his sharp white claws through her long raven hair, being careful not to touch the mark on her back which was still fresh and healing slowly. His lavender, white streaked hair had been plaited back, he had been sitting by her side for awhile now, the sun was just sinking below the windowsill, making the white stone of the Western Mountain Princess's bedchamber floor burn gold. A smile crossed the lightning dragon's features as Ame-Kohana eyes fluttered open.

"Ryukotsusei?" she asked, her voice thick with grogginess.

"You've been asleep for quiet awhile, Princess." The Prince of the Lightning Dragon Clan replied and continued to stroke her hair.

Ame-Kohana sighed, her back aching to much to move. An angry rumble from her empty stomach made her wearily push herself into a sitting position, the wool blanket that had been covering her falling away. Ryukotsusei quickly averted his gaze, deciding that the Princess's floor was looking very well polished at the moment. Ame-Kohana face flushed red as she hastily snatched her white gi from where it in lay on the floor and pulled it on.

"Forgive me, Ryukotsusei. I had forgotten." she whispered, her doggy-ears drooping in shame.

"It is fine, Princess Ame-Kohana. I saw nothing." the dragon in humanoid form, lifted his stormy grey eyes to her meet her amethyst ones. His clawed hand suddenly cupping the side of her face, his lips hardly a breath from pressing against her own.

Ame-Kohana turned away, a look of hurt creasing into Ryukotsusei's face, it showing deepest in his eyes, flashing like lighting in a storm in.

"I'm sorry…I can't…" Tears forming and threatening to slip. She pushed herself off her futon and headed toward the door, she needed food and then maybe some training.

The Prince of the Lightning Dragon Clan grabbed her wrist, refusing to let her leave without an explanation. "Why?" was the only word that came from his lips.

"I love him. I _still _love him." Ame-Kohana replied, tears that she had declined to shed for weeks, slipped down her cheeks in a trail.

"Let me be the one to fix the damage he has caused, Princess." Ryukotsusei said softly.

The Half-Demon female glanced away from him. "I need to say goodbye to him…I need to know that I at least have the strength to do that." she pulled her hand away as her fingers slipped out of his grasp.

Ame-Kohana stuffed a sweet roll into her mouth, before pocketing several more into her cloak pocket and pulling the hood over her head. The Western Mountain palace gates clanked shut behind as she began to take the rugged path to the beginning of the Western Lands. Her heart and feet felt heavy as she forced herself to take each step.

Ryukotsusei watched her leave from the window, and narrowing his cloud grey eyes he made the decision to follow after her. To keep her safe from harm, to catch her when she fell. He seized his white-chalky mask from the bedside table and placed it over his face. White lightning began to snake around him as he made his way out into courtyard, his lavender, white streaked hair tumbling out its plait as he transformed, his grey eyes turning ruby. Full dragon now he whipped into the sky and through some of the black clouds, watching the princess he so dearly loved making her way through the mud slick path to the gates of the Western Palace.

Ame-Kohana peeled her soaked hood away from her head, and shook her dripping hair. The storm was pouring sheets of water from above as she headed down the hallway, her bare feet slapping against the wood, as her cloak and clothing continued to drip as she made her way toward the study.

"Why do you even bother coming back here?" a voice said from the shadows in the hall. The Princess of the Western Mountain Clan tensed, turning toward the voice, turning toward the demoness who had stolen Inutaisho from her.

**A/N: ****End of chapter seven. The fight scene is coming up and shall be posted next Friday! Please read and review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****I couldn't wait until next Friday to post this chapter, I am just too excited and a little wired from lack of sleep, so please keep the reviews coming, they really make my day! Oh and fan art would be wonderful! After this I get to drown in homework, joy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does.**

**Copyright: Ame-Kohana and the other members of the Western Mountain Clan are my own creation and also any other OCS.**

**Please read and review! - Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 8

Takara's pale golden eyes narrowed at the half-demon princess, how dare she come here uninvited. Ame-Kohana glared back, feeling cerulean lightning sparking through her black claws.

"You are not welcome here, mongrel." The Lady of the North snarled, her white claws beginning to glow a sharp green. "Inutaisho doesn't want you around him anymore, leave!"

"We're just friends." The Princess of the Western Mountain Clan replied, hearing her own words, she felt her heart sink. "Nothing more. All I want is to talk to him." she maneuvered around the silver haired demoness with the violet crescent moon mark.

Takara growled low, her golden eyes beginning to bleed red. "You'll ruin everything." The whip of light sprang from her finger tips and coiled around Ame-Kohana's ankle, the Lady of the North raised the whip above her head and sent the half-demoness sailing through the air and crashing into the wooden floor with a sickening thud.

"Get out now." her voice was deadly.

The half demon princess pushed herself back to her feet, and shook her raven head. She placed one foot in front of the other, bending her knees ever so slightly. She extended her left arm, palm out, while her right arm stayed tucked back near her rib cage, also palm out. Damn it, if this was the only way she was going to be able to see Inutaisho then so be it.

Takara simply raised an eyebrow at the Western Mountain demoness fighting stance, her clan had secrets, no one even knew how they fought, but the rumor was that they could kill an enemy with one jab of a finger. She readied her whip of light, watching as her silver paralyzing dust danced across it, making it sparkle. Ame-Kohana rushed toward her, wincing as the Lady of the North's attack struck her across the shoulder. Feeling her shoulder turning numb and tingly, the half-demon's eyes went wide, the paralyzing powder was making quick work of her arm, pretty soon she wouldn't be able to move her arm at all. Takara smirked in triumph, snaking her whip underneath Ame-Kohana's feet, ready to trip her up. But the half-demoness dodged it, as it loosely wrapped around her ankles. She jabbed two lightning-sparked fingers into the Lady of the North's arm, watching as her arm and whip slackened, her golden eyes going wide in disbelief. But they narrowed quickly as she aimed a clawed handm glittering with silver powder at Ame-Kohana's cheek. She prepared herself to dodge the attack, but the concentration and fury in Takara's eyes thickened, as the whip of light wrapped tightly around the Princess's ankles sending her into the air again.

The half-demoness felt more lightning jolting from her fingers as she aimed for the pressure point in the Lady of the North's neck, but before the electricity could be exploited, Takara whipped her through the air again, this time making her whip coil around Ame-Kohana's whole body, making her feel like a yoyo and rendering her arms useless.

"Bitch!" she bit out and Takara only laughed victoriously.

"You actually thought you could win? How cute." The Lady of the North let her silver paralyzing powder thicken into a cloud of mist. Ame-Kohana snarled, baring fangs as her body began to glow a bright cerulean, her aura a glowing flame.

"Oh, don't be so foolish, you little-" but before the demoness with the crescent moon mark could finish her sentence, the half-demoness's glowing aura transformed into a large and glorious flaming cerulean butterfly that dissipated the powder and sent the pureblood dog female staggering. Her whip of light faltering as Ame-Kohana landed roughly on the ground in a crouched position, gasping for breath.

"Am I really that much of a threat to you?" she questioned, titling her head to the side diminutively, a smirk crossing her features, fixing into the start of her fighting stance one more. Takara righted herself, her now red eyes seeming more deadly then before.

Her whip of light soared through the air again, this time aiming for Ame-Kohana's throat, but the princess ducked under it, feeling it lashing against her back, trying to wrap around her middle. She slammed her out-palmed hand into Takara's chest, lightning jolting from her fingers, sending her enemy staggering once more, as Ame-Kohana under kicked her, sending the full-blooded dog demoness to the ground, but before Takara could right herself or Ame-Kohana could brace herself for another attack. The half-demon princess backed away feeling a sudden pain in her chest. She looked at where the pain was coming from, blood pooling down the front of her gi, poisonous acid eating away at the fabric and her skin, as she cried out in agony, dropping to her knees.

Inutaisho emerged from the shadows, helping Takara to her feet. "Are you hurt?" he asked and once he got a confirmed nod from her, he looked over at the demoness who had been acting his fiancée. His eyes went wide in panic, He had attacked Ame-Kohana…and the poison in her…he stepped forward ready to gather the agonized half-demoness in his arms and take her to the infirmary, but a sphere of white light stopped him in tracks, sending up dust as he unsheathed the Sounga, his eyes beginning to turn from golden to ruby.

He emerged from the billowing dust, lavender and white streaked hair hanging loose around his shoulders and back. The white mask snug against his face as he bent down to the half-demon princess. Inutaisho hurried forward aiming his sword against the soft flesh of the Dragon Prince's neck.

"Get away from her." he snarled, fangs bared.

Ryukotsusei scoffed, "You're the one whose killing her. I am the one saving her." He hoisted Ame-Kohana on to his back, hearing the whimpers of pain escaping her, as she loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I was only protecting my mate." He said trying to justify his actions. _By hurting my dearest friend…_the thought burned in his mind as he winced and looked at Ame-Kohana.

"I didn't mean to you hurt…I am sorry…" he said his voice hardly audibly.

Ame-Kohana looked at him with betrayal and pained eyes, before lying her head against the Dragon Prince's back. "It hurts so much…" she said wearily.

Ryukotsusei let his white lightning wrap around him, mere seconds later a very infuriated dragon was before the Heir of the West. Inutaisho could not think of anything to say to he there was nothing he could do or say to make his best friend forgive him for what he had done.

The lightning dragon snaked out of the palace and into the rainy sky.

**A/N: ****The end of chapter eight. Don't forget to Review! Chapter nine shall be posted on Friday! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****This is another Ryukotsusei and Ame-Kohana chapter, seeing as it seemed that chapter eight was more Inutaisho/Ame-Kohana to me. Please do not forget to review! I do not own Inuyasha, just my Ocs and the plot for this story. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

_I die each time you look awayMy heart, _

_my life will never be the same_

_This love will take my everything One breath,_

_ one touch will be the end of me -_Trading Yesterday: Love Song Requiem

Chapter 9

The heat and sweat of an unforgiving fear, the burning and tearing sensation of the wound he had inflicted on her. This was all Ame-Kohana had been feeling for the past week, but only one thing brought her comfort now. Ryukotsusei and his cold hand brushing against her cheeks, through her hair, dabbing a wet rag against her forehead.

Inutaisho had been one that had done this, and no matter how much she wanted too, she could not bring herself to hate him. Opening her weary eyes, she glanced over at the blurry version of the Dragon Prince, who was over by a basin of water, ringing out the rag and then making it drip with fresh ice cold water as he sat down beside her bed again. He placed the icy wet cloth on her forehead, before gently stroking his just as chilled hand against her flushed cheek.

"Welcome back, Princess." He said a relieved smile on his face.

"How long?" she asked, her voice raw from misuse.

"You've been in and out for a week." Ryukotsusei replied, glancing out the window at the pink and purple clouds of dawn.

The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories gingerly rolled over to her side, noticing for the first time a small glass vase sitting on her nightstand with red and white flowers. She narrowed her eyes, the flowers of both their clans in one vase, why would he do such thing? To torment her broken heart? She could feel cerulean lightning sparking from the tips of her fingers as the small bolt of lightning hit the vase, sending it crashing to the floor, watching as the last of lightning turned the blossoms to ash.

Ryukotsusei returned to her side from where he had been watching out the window, and combed his claws through her raven hair. "You destroyed his get-well gift to you." he said casually and she looked up at him. Amethyst eyes meeting stormy grey.

"I can't bring myself to hate him…but how can I bring myself to forgive him? He nearly killed me…" she said in a breathy whisper.

"You do not have to forgive him, Princess." the Dragon Prince gently kissed her forehead.

Ame-Kohana nodded, feeling drowsiness starting to pull her back into the world of dreams. "I still want to go…" she mumbled.

Ryukotsusei raised an eyebrow, "Go where?" he pulled the covers over her more, making sure she was kept warm.

"The wedding…" her words almost incoherent.

"And why would want to do that?" now the Dragon Prince was sure that the poison had a effected her mind.

"So we can go together and eat _all _their food." she said a sly smirk growing over her sleepy features.

"If that is what you wish, Princess." He said trying to hide his laughter. Righting himself from his kneeling position beside her bed, he grabbed the empty clay pitcher and headed into the hallway.

The Lady of the Western Mountain Territories looked up from the documents she had been mulling over, and rubbed her sore eyes with her fingers before glancing up long enough to see Prince Ryukotsusei heading toward the kitchen and the well that was in the room.

"How is she?" worry filling the dog demoness voice.

The young dragon in humanoid form stopped at the open doorway of the Lady's study. "She is sleeping peacefully, My Lady. And dreaming revenge of the edible kind." A grin lit his face.

Ame-Kohana's mother raised an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation.

"The Princess wishes to attend Lord Inutaisho wedding and eat all of the food." He quickly continued, laughing as he did so.

Yumeko-Usagi sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, and waved her clawed hand in the air, in a shooing motion. "Be on your way, young dragon."

"Yes, My Lady." He smiled and bowed low to her before continuing on his way to the kitchen, and walked inside, dipping the empty pitcher into the well, that was brimming with water.

He slid the door open to Ame-Kohana's bedchamber, and set the pitcher on the table, next to the basin. Looking up from his task, his eyes became wide with worry as he left the pitcher to teeter on the edge of the table. The half-demoness was awake and out of bed, struggling to keep herself upright, she swayed like a drunkard.

The Dragon Prince quickly wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned into his chest, her fingers weakly wrapping into the fabric of his gi.

She looked up at him with exhausted eyes. "Ryukotsusei…"

"Yes, Princess?" he questioned as the half-demon cuddled her face into his chest, and he gathered her into his arms, tucking the recovering half-demoness back into bed.

He never received an answer as she drifted off to sleep, he gently placed a kiss to her mouth. He could feel the aching hurt in his chest, to think that she would never love him in return was the worst feeling. He turned to look at the white fluffy clouds above from outside the bedroom window, feeling Ame-Kohana's fingers crawling also his own, as she gently wrapped hers around his. He turned to look at her, a sigh escaping his lips.

When would she realize that her love for Inutaisho was futile?

"I can't love anyone more then I love you." He whispered and stroked the back of his opposite hand along her cheek.

**A/N: ****This story is ending up to one of my favorites to write. Please Review and let me know what you think of it so far! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I do not own Inuyasha, just my Ocs and the plot for this story. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 10 

The day had finally arrived. Her wedding day. Takara sat in front of the large vanity mirror as she finished applying a white powder mixture to her face, along with a tinge of rouge along her lips. The makeup only made her pale golden eyes glow, as one of the servants finished tying the red obi around her waist. Her kimono was milk-white with a red flower petal pattern, the under robe beneath was also crimson. Combs where placed in her silver hair near her pointed ears and close to the bun her hair had been twisted in, red flowers -the symbol of the Western Clan- dangled down from the combs. The dog demoness smiled, she would soon be Lady of the Western Territories.

"You look glorious, My Lady." The girl fox demon kit replied, bowing low to her.

Takara only smiled again and ordered the servant to leave her be. Which the young fox kit did not hesitate to disobey as she scurried from the room. Takara stood up from her kneeled position on the cushion, and lightly touched where the half-breed princess had stabbed her in the shoulder, rendering her arm useless.

Was she a threat to her? Hating herself for admitting, but Princess Ame-Kohana had been. Smirking to herself, the purple crescent-moon marked demoness slid open the door, heading down the hall toward the temple. It had been a month since Inutaisho had struck the mongrel with Poison Claw, and no word had been brought to the palace about her well-being. Which meant she was probably six-feet under and pushing up daises.

Two boys slid the double sliding doors open for her, as she made her entrance. Lord and Ladies from the other Major and Minor Territories -all different breeds of demons- sat on either side of the hallway, all dressed in their best. Their eyes on her, but she had only had eyes for Inutaisho, who stood beside the Priest who would bind them. The priest was an elderly bat demon, with long grey hair and nearly fogged over blazing orange eyes. Inutaisho smiled lovingly at her, wearing a black gi with matching hamaka, and a white under robe, a honeycomb style of his clan's crest embroided on the back of the gi. She kneeled on a cushion across from Inutaisho as he kneeled as well. The Priest took a long strand of red ribbon from the sleeve of his robes and intertwined their clawed hands with them.

After he finished blessing the ribbon and the two soon-to-be mates in front of him, the priest poured a sake-sized cup of rice wine, handing it to the young Great Dog Demon Lord. Inutaisho sipped it, a smile pressed to his lips as he handed it to Takara. She sipped it slowly, not wishing to smudge the rouge on her lips. Inutaisho leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She could hear the priest muttering another blessing, but she droned it out, only feeling the sensation of his lips melding with hers, she hear the sloshing of the rest of the rice wine, as she nearly knocked the cup with the tips of her claws. But the priest caught it and righted it, chuckling to himself softly.

They were finally bound as mates.

Takara righted herself with Inutaisho's help, she smiled back at the other joyful faces of the Lords and Ladies. But something caught her eye, as she felt a menacing growl growing in her chest, her golden eyes starting to turn a light pink. She felt Inutaisho's grip on her hand loosening, she could hear the shock and relief in his voice as the words fell from his lips, only loud enough for her to hear.

"She's alive…"

**A/N: ****Sorry for the short chapter, but it felt like the perfect cliffhanger. Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Welcome to the next chapter of Couldn't Be. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its related characters or places. I do own the Western Mountain Territory characters. Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 11 

Inutaisho could feel the rage in Takara, for her body was trembling with it. Her usual pale golden eyes were beginning to bleed ruby. Seeing that mongrel made her blood boil, how dare she show her face at their wedding! She glanced over at her mate to see his own amber orbs filled with relief, even the guilt-ridden expression that had been lingering on his face since he had hit the half-demon princess with his Poison Claw had vanished. A snarl erupted from her throat and Inutaisho glanced at her, gently squeezing the crescent moon marked demoness's hand in reassurance.

"My love, you are making a scene." He whispered in her ear, and Takara hastily regained her calm and blissful composure.

The Great Dog Lord could only see Ame-Kohana's doggy ears light twitching, but she was not in any pain, she was breathing and alive! But the question making his heartache,was if she would forgive him for what he had done? Shaking his head ever so slightly, he noticed the shock and disproval from many of the Lords and Lady attending his binding ceremony. For he was looking at another female dog demon just after confessing his love for Takara, but the part that he could see that the elder demons and demonesses were so infuriated by, was the fact that the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories was a Half-Demon.

But it was the death glare from his own father that made him cringe in disgust at his own actions, Inutaisho kissed Takara lovingly on the mouth, earning a smile of adoration from his mate, cheers from the Lords and Ladies, but also caught his ears was the sound of a sad sigh from Ame-Kohana's mouth. Someday-he prayed silently that it would be today-that the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories would realize that they could never be together.

The other attending Lords and Ladies rose to their feet to head out of the temple and into the banquet hall to enjoy food and pleasant conversation with one another, the Prince of the Dragons looked over at Ame-Kohana worriedly.

Amethyst eyes met stormy grey, "I'm fine." she said forcing the choking sound of tears out of her voice, and plastered a smile on to her face.

"If you say so, Princess." Ryokutsusai replied and pressed a kiss to her temple.

The banquet hall was crowded when the Prince of the Dragons and the Half-demoness arrived; Inutaisho was surrounded by congratulators, with Takara latched onto him like a leech. Ame-Kohana ignored all this to the best of her ability and shoved a piece of sushi in her mouth, while chewing on the fishy treat, she poured herself a cup of sake and slammed it down, glaring icily at Takara as she snatched a rice ball off the banquet and ate it in three bites. Ryukotsusei only snickered, this truly was the oddest revenge plan that the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories had schemed. He leaned against one of the wooden pillars, his grey eyes glistening silver as the Great Dog Lord proceeded to try his make his way away from his many congratulors toward Ame-Kohana.

Inutaisho peered over the shoulder of the Lord of the North at the Half-demoness that was stuffing her face with the free food, she wore a midnight-black kimono with a dark purple under robe and obi, two silver butterfly combs in her hair in order to pull her hair away from her eyes. He had never thought that she would come and that she would shun him for the rest of her remaining days. Pardoning himself from the crowd of Lords and Ladies that surrounded him, he left a stunned and sheathing Takara behind making his way toward Ame-Kohana. The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories glanced up from her sake cup, her mouth full of another rice ball making her look like a chipmunk as the Great Dog Lord of the West stood before her. She swallowed the food in her mouth and slowly sipped her fifth cup of sake.

"Yes, My Lord?" She questioned looking at him. Inutaisho only grinned at her, and Ame-Kohana could hear white lightning crackling from Ryokutsusai's fingertips.

The Half-Demoness set down her sake cup as the Great Dog Lord suddenly embraced her, squishing her against his chest, she sighed, her heart pounding against her chest so roughly that she was afraid that it would burst.

"Forgive me, Ame-Kohana. I did not mean to hurt in a such away, it was not in my intention." Inutaisho murmured into her ear, and she could feel tears filling up the edge of her eyes.

"I can't forgive you, Inutaisho." she said and shoved her palms against his chest to push him away from her. "You are only saying this so that you will not have feel guilty anymore."

"Ame…" he started to say but his words faltered.

The Half-Demoness looked away from him, starting to feel the effects of the sake kicking in and she swayed on her feet. She finally let the reality sink in, to let her mind tell her heart what it never wanted to know.

"You never loved me." she breathed and looked up at Inutaisho to be confirmed that what she had said was true, but he would not meet her gaze.

"You never loved me…" the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories repeated, and looked over at the Prince of the Dragons, who was immediately by her side when the Great Dog Lord was about to reach out to steady Ame-Kohana.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ryukotsusei snarled low, and gathered Ame-Kohana into his arms, ready to carry her home.

She lay her head against the Lightning Dragon's shoulder, ignoring the looks from the other Lords and Ladies. Especially the hurt look in Inutaisho's eyes. She let her eyes slide shut, dizzy and sick to her stomach from eating far too much food and drinking a tad too much alcohol.

"He never loved me." she repeated for third time and the Dragon Prince winced, "But you will love me won't you Ryokutsusai?"

"Always, Princess." He answered, and she smiled and pressed a long and noisy kiss to cheek.

"That makes me very happy."

The Dragon Prince grinned, she was surely drunk.

**A/N: ****Chapter twelve will be Inutaisho/Takara. And the snake-demoness Prophesier returns! Please review, I will try to get the next chapter posted tomorrow. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ****Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I have been swamped with homework. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and review! I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story and my own original characters. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 12

The morning sun struggled to peak its way past the thick could of grey that covered the sky, chilly winds now swept through the Western Lands and dying leafs fell to the earth. Fall had finally come. Inutaisho stood by the entrance to his wife's garden, and smiled at her with adoration. A small bump was starting to show through the fabric of her kimono, it would be hardly noticeably unless she moved a certain way. Takara turned her gaze to her mate and smiled fondly, her face suddenly creased in confusion at the sight of the Sounga around his waist.

"Has a war broken out so soon?" she questioned, trying to hide her worry.

"No, of course not, my love. I am just going to the shore to clear my head." The Lord of the West explained. He gently kissed the top of her head and rested a clawed-hand on her swollen stomach, she was carrying the heir to his lands after all.

"When will you return?" Takara asked, as Inutaisho kissed the crescent moon mark on her forehead, he only smiled at her and caressed her cheek, before turning to leave her to her garden. Takara narrowed her eyes in confusion, wasn't it the Lord's job to protect his wife and unborn child, not that of his guards? Shaking the doubt of her husband's feelings for her, she righted herself and poured the last of the water from her pail onto her growing sakura tree.

The waves crashed up onto the shoreline, taking the sand with them, it also soaked the Great Dog Lord's black boots. He stood gazing at the sunset, it's orange and pink hues bathing the water in the colors. He sighed trying to forbade the rumors, he had been hearing from his mind. The Dragon Prince was planning on trying to siege the rest of his lands out from under him, claiming the rest of the Western Lands in the name of the Princess of the Western Mountains, but that did that his worst nightmare had come true? That Ryokutsusai had chosen the half-demoness at his mate?

Feeling the hair prickle on the back of his neck, he spun around, sword unsheathed, plum colored winds swirling around the blade. The demoness in front of him, only stuck her forked tongue out at Inutaisho.

"For a Lord, you sure are jumpy." the ancient snake laughed and amber eyes narrowed at her cheery face.

"What do you want, prophesier?" he snarled low, only knowing her for her trickery and schemes.

"I have been searching for you, Lord Inutaisho." she answered with a smirk playing on her wrinkled face.

The Lord of the West sighed in annoyance and let his blade slide back into its sheathe, waiting for the snake demoness to continue.

"You must take a third mate…" Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at this, he only had one mate, and that was Takara.

"The Lady of the Dragon clan, but I must warn you, this task will not be easy." the snake demoness took a wrinkled hand and pointed to the moon, the object that bathed the world in silver light was only have off its former glory, the time when it was full.

"You must wait many years for this opportunity, My Lord, but the night will come and you will know when the time is right."

Before the Lord of the West could ask for a clearer explanation, the prophesier had taken refuge in her true form, which was that of a large white and silver scaled snake, it slithered across the sand and into a nearby clump of thorny bushes.

Inutaisho watched the ancient snake demoness leave and decide to head back to the palace, the war that soon be upon was the least of his worries now. Scoffing at his own stupidity, to think for a second he would once believe in the old snake's predictions. He would never betray his wife and his unborn child for another mate. Sliding the door shut to the bedchamber he shared with the Lady of the West, a gentle smile of adoration replaced the anger on his face.

Takara lay on the bed, sound asleep and oblivious to the world, her silver hair halfway falling out of the ribbons that held them in the ponytails that she pulled them into every morning. He put his sword onto the mantle above their bed, and sat down beside her, gently preening his claws through her bangs.

Looking through the window and toward the starry night sky, he let out a soft troubled sigh. The rumors were slowly starting to become a reality in the Lord of the West's mind. He tensed at the thought of a war that could end everything, that could put his mate and his unborn child in danger. But to think that Ame-Kohana would betray him in a such away?

Takara awoke, looking at her husband sleepily before sitting up a little, and rested her head against his chest. "You seem troubled."

"The rumors are starting to get to me, that is all." Inutaisho answered and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You should not worry about the gossip, whatever trouble comes, you will defeat it." she smiled and he kissed her again with a smile.

"Takara, you have far too much confidence in me." The Lord of the West grinned a little.

"Perhaps." she replied and gently let her white claws graze against the markings on his cheek. "But you are my husband, what kind of wife would I be if I did not have faith in you?"

Inutaisho kissed her again, and gently lowered her onto the pillows, lying down beside her, and carefully wrapped his arms around her stomach. He glanced up into the sky, noticing something snaking amongst the stars. Not a something, he realized, a someone.

But he was too tired and comfortable to leave his wife, and let himself slide into the world of dreams with her.

**A/N: ****Chapter thirteen is going to be posted this weekend. Once again, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have had a very busy week. I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takashi does. Just my OCs and the plot to this story belong to me. Enjoy the chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 13

She did not want to be here. Not in the least. But here she was anyways, looking down at the ailing gray haired human man she had once been proud to call Papa. Here he was wrinkled, the once deep-ocean blue eyes he had were a pale comparison to what they used to be. He was smiling at her with an adoration he might of once had for her, when she was little, but she could not remember.

"You must go to Horai Island…" He rasped. "You need to learn how to control your spiritual powers."

The half-demoness rolled her eyes, what good would that do her in this world? Besides she was going to become Lady of the Western Mountain Territories, and she was already a master of her clan's secret fighting style, the disgusting spiritual powers she had inherited from her father, meant nothing to her.

"Do not give me that look, Ame." Her father's eyes narrowed, "You don't know how you're spiritual powers could end up saving you someday."

Ame-Kohana looked away from him, how could she be sad about losing a father, she hardly knew and barely had a chance to see? She could feel his grip slacking on her hand, as she turned her amethyst eyes back to him, there were tears in his eyes and they began to slip down his cheeks.

"I am sorry, I wasn't there for you…" He wheezed and squeezed her black-clawed hand with all of his strength, which was little in comparison to his daughter.

The Half-Demoness could feel a snarl coming from her throat, "You tried to seal me away! You called me a monster!" and she saw regret flash in his eyes, "Did I disgust you that much, because of what I am?!"

"A father should never fear his own child. But I did, and I have regretted letting your mother take you from me ever since." The dying Priest replied to his daughter's bitter filled outrage.

"Mother took me away from you so I would be safe." Ame-Kohana voice was quiet now, but still held a tinge of coldness.

Her father ignored the comment and pointed a shaky and bony finger toward the fan, that was on a mantle above the futon, he lay slowly dying on. "Take it, Ame. It is yours now."

The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories raised an eyebrow at the fan. "You fought corrupted demons with a _that_?" Thinking, that she finally knew the true reason why her mother had taken her back to the mountains with her.

The aging man chuckled softly, his merriment nearly turning into a dying coughing fit. "No, I used a staff. That fan was your grandmother's."

Ame-Kohana reached forward and took the fan from the mantle, studying the butterfly design on it, the edges that surrounded the decorated paper were metal as was the handle, that she know gripped in her black-clawed hand. Feeling her spiritual powers tickling along the tips of her claws, she nearly smirked, but quickly tucked the weapon into the dark-purple obi that was wrapped around her waist.

"Promise me you will learn from Lady Kanade. Promise me." Her father rasped, his voice growing weak.

The Half-Demoness stood from her kneeled position and watched as the dying priest's fingers slid out of her hand. "I cannot make a promise, that I will probably not keep." She fled that room as he tried to call her back, the stench of his death finally reaching him, filled her nose as she sank to her knees, trying not to gag from the horrifying smell. Priestess-in-training were rushing in as she righted herself, and looked over at the mask-person covered in white lightning that was waiting for her atop a hill. His lavender white-streaked hair fell along his shoulders and back, covering his pointed ears.

"You didn't have to wait for me." She said with a slight smile as she approached him.

The Prince of the Dragon Clan only shrugged, and removed the mask from his face, only to pocket it in his gi sleeve. He gently tickled his white claw along the trail of her doggy-ear fur. "I am your escort, it would have been wrong of me to leave." He smiled at the blush that now tinged her cheeks.

"Thank you for waiting then, Ryukotsusei."

"You are most welcome, Princess." He pressed a kiss to her fingers, and then one to the top of her head. "Are we leaving?"

At her nod, he lifted her onto his back, and placed the mask over his handsome features, waiting until her arms where firmly clasped around his shoulders, he let the white lightning surround him. He whipped into the sky with such speed that Ame-Kohana nearly lost the grip she had, tightening her hold, she squeezed her eyes shut.

Waiting for the ride to be over.

"Ame, you can get down now." Ryukotsusei chuckled as the Half-Demoness warily opened her eyes, looking at the Dragon that was now in humanoid form once more.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, starting to slide down from his back.

"Positive." He replied and watched as she shakily hit the ground, landing on her backside. He swiftly pulled her to her feet, as she hung onto his arm for dear life.

"I _hate_ flying." Ame-Kohana stated, and the Prince of the Dragon Clan grinned.

"You'll get used to it, Princess." He continued to allow her to hold on his arm, as they headed inside from the brisk chill of night, and into the warmth of the palace.

"Why should I trus-" Before the she could finish her sentence, Ryukotsusei held both her wrists in one of his own, and slammed her non to gently into the wooden wall.

"You just should, isn't that what loved ones do, trust each other? I _love you._" his words came out as a rumble from his throat as he gently kissed her.

The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories face burned crimson, as she about to respond, a throat being cleared alerted the Dragon and the Half-Demoness. Turning to face the intruder of the Prince's confession, they received a cold glare and a raised eyebrow from the Lady of the Western Mountain Territories.

"I believe if I am not mistaken, Prince Ryukotsusei, that it is far passed my daughter's curfew." Yumeko-Usagi bit out, watching in amusement as the Dragon practically shrank back in fear of her. She watched him release the grip he had on his daughter's wrists, and rabidly place a kiss to the half-demoness cheek before dissipating in a wisp of white lightning.

Glancing at her daughter with the same amethyst eyes, she simply smiled. "And what answer would you have given to his confession?"

"That I loved him too." Ame-Kohana replied, and her mother started to walk away before glancing over her shoulder to say.

"Get to bed."

"Yes, Mother." The Half-Demoness bent down to pick up the Dragon Prince's mask, and pressing it to her chest, she scurried off to her bedchamber.

**A/N: ****End of chapter thirteen. Chapter fourteen will also be posted some day this week. Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Over fifty reviews! Wow thanks everyone, this has become my most popular story! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded on the fourteenth, but fan fiction was having issues, so I was unable to log in. I do not own Inuyasha, just my OCS and the plot for this story. Please Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 14

The boat grinded to a halt against the sand, as she stepped out her tobi socks and sandals getting damp from the waves that washed up beneath her feet. Her long black hair flowed free against the fall-chilled air. Looking up with pale green eyes, she stared at the mountains that surrounded the territories she was supposed to enter. How could her old teacher wish such feat for her? Exhaling her held breath to calm herself, she began to trekking her way up the steep mountain path toward the palace of the Western Mountain Territories.

She waded through thick thorn bushes and past low branches, only to head up getting scratches along her arms and cheeks, her gi sleeve tore almost all the way up to her shoulder, as she tugged it free from the small tree branch, that had snagged it. Cursing loudly, she looked up at the dreaded rocks and boulders that awaited her, the rocks and boulder littered path lead to the entrance of the tunnel, that lead into the Western Mountain Territories. Sighing tiredly, she finally realized why humans never came toward these territories that were ruled over by Lady Yumeko-Usagi, a highly feared and deadly lightning-using dog demoness. Her daughter was rumored as starting to become just as dangerous, but how could a half demon be so terrifying? Shaking her head, the eighteen year old girl cleared her head of all her fear filled thoughts, this half demon and heir to Western Mountain Territories was also the child of her late teacher after all, if she was supposed to become her teacher, why should she be frightened of the young half demon? Looking at the rocks that she would have to clear to get to the tunnel, she braced herself and began to climb them, easily finding crevasses and groves that were made for demon claws, her self-determination overbearing her fears, at least for now as she pulled herself up, closer to the tunnel.

The Half-Demoness stared at the open fan in her hands, her spiritual powers making it shine a light lavender, it was odd to her that her holy energy was different then that of her demonic. Ame-Kohana glanced over her shoulder to see the Prince of the Dragons leaning in the doorway, his lavender white streaked hair pulled back in a low ponytail, his grey eyes sparkled silver.

"You have been distracted lately, Princess." He said and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around shoulders.

"I know…Ryukotsusei." She turned her head, to place a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too."

"I was wondering when you were going to say it back." He chuckled with a smirk, and nuzzled her neck, the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories whimpered contently. Her amethyst eyes opened a crack and suddenly flashed red, as a snarl rippled past her lips.

"An intruder?" Ryukotsusei questioned and slid his mask out of the sleeve of gi, the Half-Demoness nodded as cerulean lightning began to crackle from her claws, of all the nights for her mother to be away on a meeting with other Lords and Ladies.

The Prince of the Dragons slid the mask on, as white lighting surrounded him in a cyclone. In his true form once more, he snaked forward allowing the Princess to mount his back, as they made their way through the halls, past the servants who had to squeeze against the walls in order to not squished by Ryukotsusei.

The garden was laced with frost as the Prince of the Dragon Clan stopped, allowing Ame-Kohana to dismount, she looked at the guards who were supposed to be protecting the land from an her eyes narrowed. A piece of paper was fluttering on each of their foreheads, and the papers that had been scrawled on were attached with spiritual powers. The Half-Demoness crouched down beside one of them, -a tiger demon- and glanced back at Ryukotsusei, as he resumed his human form.

"What is it?" he asked, now standing behind her.

"A sleeping sutra." Ame-Kohana answered and stood up. "It's a harmless spell."

The Dragon Prince nodded and put his mask away, his pointed ears twitching a little, as he noticed Ame-Kohana sniffing the air. "Whoever is it, they haven't left yet." He announced and Ame-Kohana slid into the first position of her clan's fighting style. Crouched ever so slightly with one foot in front of other, the one behind extended, the other bent at the knee, one arm stretched out with her palm facing outward, the other arm staying tucked near her ribcage also palm out. She was facing the now naked branches of the only orange tree that was rooted in her mother's garden and let out a low snarl, as Ryukotsusei readied his own lightning.

Rustling could be heard and seen from one of the far off bushes, as the intruder stepped out from her hiding place from within the bushes that was behind the orange tree. A longbow was gripped tightly in her hand, a quiver full of arrows slung over her back, and sutras could easily be seen from the yellow obi that was wrapped around her white and black gi, and black hamaka. Her long black hair flowed freely past her shoulders, going nearly to her waist, her pale green eyes were filled with slight panic at seeing the lighting flooding from both the Dragon and the Half-Demoness.

Ame-Kohana snarled, the intruder was definitely human, and atop of that, a priestess, and a powerful one. The holy energies that were starting to immediate from the intruder made her skin crawl with goose bumps. She aimed her lightning at a pressure point between the priestess's neck and collarbone, ready to paralyze her if necessary.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her amethyst eyes turning ruby, and silver lightning marks beginning to appear near the edge of her eyes.

The Priestess only loosely notched an arrow in her longbow, her fingers itching along the feathers. "I am Kanade." She replied and saw the Princess eyes go wide before narrowing with anger. Kanade swiftly aimed her longbow at the Ame-Kohana's throat, a light sleeping sutra wrapped around the arrow.

Would she really have to fight for her life against her own soon-to-hopefully-be pupil?

**A/N: ****End of chapter fourteen. Chapters fifteen and sixteen are Inutaisho/Takara chapters. Please keep the reviews coming!-Maiden of the Heavens **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **Sorry for the late update, I was having a bit of writer's block with this chapter. Thank you all so much, for still reviewing, but please don't stop, this tale is far from over! As always, I do not own Inuyasha. Just my OCS and the plot for this story. Enjoy this chapter of Couldn't Be! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter Fifteen 

The birth of his son was growing nearer, day by day Takara's swelling stomach expanded in size. Leaving himself and servants to have to deal with her outbursts of rage, the sobbing fits, and the odd cravings. But all of this did not mean that the Lord was not happy with the day that his heir would enter the world getting closer. For now, Inutaisho sat on a bench in the dojo, his wife, bless her heart, was asleep in their bedchamber. He looked down at the piece of dark wood in his hands which would soon transform into a practice blade. The Lord of the West could have asked another to do make the weapon, his dear friend Totosai perhaps? But no this would be made by his own hands, by his own claws.

Wood shavings continued to fall to the floor as the Lord of the West smiled at the mahogany colored practice sword he was making for his heir. He carefully etched the kanji into the wood, the characters that were needed for the name he would give his son. The West had grown peaceful since fall continued to reach across the land with its chilling winds and the colorful leaves, but still Inutaisho could not keep the worry he felt deep in his bones from resurfacing. In the distant wind, he smelt something that made his nose itch and a twinge of annoyance nearly ripple from his chest. Shaking his silver-haired head, Inutaisho stood up and carefully set the wooden practice sword aside, the last kanji hardly started.

A shadow was being cast from the hallway, by the lanterns that hung near the rafters, and that shadow was shaped like that of an oversized snake. Had he not heard the cries of his archers or the angered hissing in the courtyard, his concentration would never have been broken, and he would have been alert to scent of the intruder. The Dog Demon Lord did not even bother to unsheathe his blade, but instead let poison claw form across his white claws, his amber eyes narrowing as the snake demoness easily slithered underneath the door, as if she herself was as thin as paper.

"What do you want this time, prophesier?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

The snake demoness did not answer at first, but instead resumed her humanoid form, and brushed her long ashen locks away from her clouded red eyes, and removed a broken arrow from her shoulder. "Between you and your father, neither of you were ever very patient." she let the bloodied arrow drop to the floor of the dojo.

"You are stalling, prophesier." the Lord of the West snarled, letting the poison intense, as a couple drops trickled to the floor, the acid eating part of the flooring.

"Danger is on the arisen." She spoke plainly now.

"I know of this, it has become more difficult to ignore. Have you truly come all this way just to tell me something I already know?" Inutaisho replied, raising an eyebrow at the elder demoness.

"You must form allies, even with the ones you despise most." The prophesier said and she nearly busted out laughing at the look of anger that now masked the Lord of the West's face. "To think that you will actually side with the daughter of the Warlord who stole your grandfather's mountain territory, and the Dragons who taught the Western Mountain Clan how to use lightning. This is becoming terribly interesting." She mused, a smile forming on her wrinkled face.

"Lady Yumeko-Usagi is not going to want anything to do with our clan's problems." Inutaisho said with narrowed eyes.

The prophesier only shook her grey-haired head showing her pointed ears. "If not her, then perhaps maybe her daughter will be more persuasive to aid you in your time of distress. The Half-Demoness is nearly as dangerous as her pureblood mother."

Inutaisho suddenly became downcast, "She would rather slaughter me with her own claws, then to aid me in battle."

The snake-demoness sighed in frustration, "You will need to learn to make friends of your enemies, Lord Inutaisho. Especially when it is your wife and son, who will be in the most danger."

"I can protect my own family." Inutaisho snarled low, and the snake demoness began to back away from the fuming Dog Demon.

"I see that I have crossed the line with what I was saying, My Lord, forgive me. But still heed my words nonetheless." She said and quickly disappeared out the door, in the same form she had come in with.

Inutaisho sighed and plopped himself back on the bench, picking up the unfinished practice sword with a clawed hand and began to finish the last kanji with the other. He smiled in satisfaction at the finished name that he would give his firstborn son. The Dog Demon Lord now gripped a rag in his hand, the strong scent of polish making him cringe as he began to make the practice sword shine, the kanji on it also becoming clearer.

The Lord of the West stood up in order to put the now finished practice sword on the drying rack, but a cry of pain from where his mate slept alerted him, he glanced at the open doorway, the weapon still in his clutches. He heard the rushing of feet, as several servants now rushed past. How did not know that this was not just another false alarm? Sniffing slightly, the scent of salt water and another fluid made his face crease with concern.

"INUTAISHO!" Takara screamed her husband name from where she lay on the futon in their bedchamber, if there had been more time she would have been safely in the birthing room, but no the pup inside her was persistent with coming into the world. She was certain he was going to be just as stubborn as his father.

The Lord of the West rushed toward the bedchamber, he shared with his beloved mate, ignoring the protests of the midwife. He had left the practice sword to the fall to the ground of the dojo, the kanji on it showing as clear as day.

_Sesshoumaru_

**A/N: ****I hope you liked this chapter, please review! The next chapter will hopefully be posted this weekend. -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have studying for my semester finals and finally decided to take a breather in order to write this chapter. As always, I do not own, Inuyasha. Just my plot for this story, and the my OCS. Enjoy the chapter, and please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 16

They-meaning the midwives, who were helping deliver his child into the world- had forced him to wait outside the sliding door, which only made his worry and anticipation worse. He could hear Takara's cries of pain echoing from the room, this made his nerves stand on edge, clenching his fists, he growled in frustration. He wanted to be in there with her, to help his mate through the agony, but he knew could not. It was forbidden, even for a Lord, to witness the birth of his son. Inutaisho finally let himself sink onto a bench that was down a hall and as far away from the birthing chamber as possible. If he could not be with Takara, then he did wish to hear her cries or to smell the tears that were pooling at the edge of the her amber eyes. The Lord of the West placed his face into the palms of his clawed-hands to stifle his nervousness, after the wars he had seen… he was frightened for health of his wife and son? This he could only guess, was normal.

Takara's cries of pain still echoed through out the hall, but they had lessened now, as Inutaisho lifted his head carefully, hearing her say the words. "My boy, my handsome boy." there was joy in her voice, and relief. This made the Great Dog Lord smile in pride, as the door to the birthing chamber finally slid open, and a young fox-demoness came out, a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to see your son, My Lord?" she questioned, even though she knew the answer already.

Inutaisho nodded in response, and for some unknown reason found himself nervous, on meeting his own son. He stepped into the well lantern-lit room, Takara lay surrounded by many pillows to support her, as she held their child. Her long sliver hair practically curtained the pup, her amber eyes were filled with weariness, but also joy. A tiny clawed-hand was curled around a couple strands of the dog-demoness tresses, and the Lord of the West smiled. Takara looked up at him, smiling at him.

"Are you frightened to meet your own son?" She questioned, amusement in her voice.

The Lord of the West only shook his head, and stepped closer now towering over his wife and pup. He smiled at his son, his head was crowned in silver hair that reached only a little bit to his neck and past his pointed ears by an inch, showing pure demon linage, it was a match to both his and Takara's. His bangs parted in the middle to show a plum colored crescent moon mark that donned his forehead, dark jagged and magenta colored markings were beginning to appear above his wrists. Inutaisho smiled warmly at his pup and then looked at Takara, and gently pressed a kiss to first her forehead marking and then to his newborn son.

"Do you want to hold him?" The Lady of the West asked, and fear and panic rose in her Lord's eyes. "He cannot bite you, Inutaisho, he does not have fangs yet." she was smiling in amusement again.

"That is not what I am afraid of." he replied, and looked at the one nursemaid who was standing in the corner of the room, snickering. "I fear I will drop him." he continued.

"You will not drop him." Takara answered, and handed her son over to his nervous father, who automatically supported his head, and smiled as one of his tiny fists grabbed around a strand of his low-hanging ponytail that was now over his shoulder. The pup slowly opened his eyes, to reveal that they were amber, and Inutaisho only smiled more in pride.

"He is need of a name, Inutaisho." Takara said quietly, watching as her son remained as silent as stone, he only cried for a moment when he had entered the world.

The Lord of the West nodded. "His name is Sesshoumaru." he replied and, Takara smiled.

"Sesshoumaru." Takara repeated, and quickly took their squirming son from the arms of her husband, who was looking nervous again. "He is simply hungry." she chuckled softly, and his fear seemed to deflate.

"Begging your pardon, My Lord. But it will be easier for the Lady to feed, Prince Sesshoumaru, if you leave the room." The nursemaid said in nearly a commanding tone. Inutaisho had almost forgotten she was there in the corner. He hastily pressed a kiss to his wife's hair before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked back to the dojo, nodding in respect to the congratulations, he received from his guards as he finally entered the pleasing silent of the room. He gathered the wooden practice sword, from the floor where he had carelessly dropped it. He set on the mantle, that even had Sesshoumaru's name carved above it, and placed the sword in its rightful place, a smile reaching his features once more.

He turned swiftly, his claws automatically tapping against the hilt of Sounga, as a young giggle could heard from the open window, he unsheathed the sword in one fluid motion, dark lavender winds beginning to swirl around the blade, a pair of large red eyes and the head of a dragon starting to take shape. A growl formed in his throat, his nose itching as he recognized the scent. Cat. Inutaisho made his way to the windowsill, only to find ice covering the wood. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, it was not cold enough for ice, the Great Dog Lord peered out of the open window, to see more ice trailing from the window and leading to the large steep steps. He closed the wooden shutters behind him, deciding to have a guard investigate it later, or he could easily track down the spy on his own, but then that would leave his son and his mate only to be protected by the guards, and if they did not have the strength to protect them…the Great Dog Lord shook his head at the horrifying thought, and once again glanced at the window.

What would a cat be doing prowling around the Western Territories and spying on him for, or for that matter, his family?

**A/N: ****Chapters seventeen and eighteen will be Ryukotsusei and Ame-Kohana. I will update as soon as I can! Please Review, they are highly appreciated! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****My flash drive completely corrupted all of my chapter files, so now I have to retype them all. Anyways, I apologize for the delay in updating. I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story and my OCS. Please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 17 

The arrow sang through the air, as snow-white spiritual energy wrapped around it, the pressure of Kanade's power nearly subduing the half-demoness's lightning. Her once amethyst eyes were now blood red, her fangs bared, silver bolt lightning marks now showing clearly near the edge of her eyes, nearly reaching her jaw. The black lightning sparked from her claw tips, and she took her hand that was extended outward and folded in her pinky and the one beside with her thumb, letting the lightning now spark through the only two that were now pointed out. The arrow became consumed by the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories power, and turned to ashes crumbling to the earth right by her bare feet. The sutra with the sleeping spell on it, turning into white sparkling dust. She let her hand relax back to the forward palm-out, extended arm position, before waiting for the young priestess to make another move.

Kanade looked up at the where the young Prince of the Dragon's had been, he had disappeared, narrowing her spring-green eyes she focused back on Ame-Kohana, who was supposed to be her first pupil. Black lightning was still jolting from the half-demoness in waves, nearly consuming her. The young priestess let her fingers wrap around the handle of a long knife that was at her belt, arrows obliviously were not being effective. The blade in hand now glowed with white flames of holy energy. She would take her pupil back to Horai Island by force if she had too. Ame-Kohana would be safer there, she knew it. Her late teacher had known it, except now the dangerous job of doing so, had been passed down to her without warning.

She let the blade swirl with spiritual energy as the Half-Demoness rushed at her with nearly blinding speed. She could almost feel panic rising in her throat, as a ghostly shadow of white wings appeared on Ame-Kohana's back, the doggy-ears on top of her head were gone. How was this happening? A half demon should not be able to switch forms so easily, yet alone control it without going mad with power.

Ame-Kohana saw the panic in the priestess's eyes and felt a sneer forming on her lips, the blade burning with white spiritual energy so strong it should have purified in her instant, but one of the wings that had appeared on her back, stopped it, two of the long feathers wrapping around the blade like fingers. She saw her opportunity before her, and struck several pressure points in Kanade's arms while her black claws were sparking with lightning. The Priestess's limp as it did her fingers, her long knife being forcefully surrounded to the feathers that had extended near her so-called next pupil's shoulder blades. The blade was crumpled like paper and tossed aside, now useless.

Kanade whipped out a sutra with her opposite arm, letting it become flooded with her spiritual energy. If this sutra did not work, she was out of options. She set the sutra sore out from between her fingers, and watched in amazement as Ame-Kohana nearly dodged it, but it activated at the last second, attaching to her arm. The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories cried out in agony as the sutra subdued her full demon form, and the spiritual energy from the Priestess wrapped around her in many robes, rendering her to lie on the ground, to snarl and bare her fangs at Kanade. The Priestess only smiled in both relief and triumph, now all she had to was use a sleeping sutra on Ame-Kohana and she could leave.

Kanade was about to step forward to place the sutra on her pupil's forehead when a roar coming from behind her made her stop immediately, the noise made her skin crawl on edge. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Prince of the Dragons behind her in full form, growling at her with full rage. She felt panic flooding through her, and her brain was screaming at her run before she was killed, or worse eaten. Kanade should have backed away from the half-demoness, -who was wiggling around the fish out of water-, but she didn't instead, she drew her longbow back at the Prince.

Ryukotsusei only scoffed in annoyance, and reverted back to his hominoid form, the mask still covering his handsome features. All the Priestess who dared to try to defeat one of the Dragons from his clan, had easily been taken care, but something deep down told him not to kill her. Instead, he used the white lightning in his claws to hit several pressure points in her arms and legs, watching as she fell over like a rag doll, her eyes wide with disbelief, then again the other priestess she had grown up fled from Dragons as if they were struck with an illness, maybe she should have just ran.

The Prince of Dragon's walked over to the struggling Half-Demoness, and slit the bounds with his claws, as easily as a knife through butter. Ame-Kohana's eyes slowly changed from ruby red back to the gentle amethyst colored he adored.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and gently let one of his claws glide across one of her puppy ears.

"Fine." Ame-Kohana answered looking over at the unmoving Priestess. She was annoyed with herself for being caught off guard, for not being able to render Kanade's arms and legs useless on her own. She stood and glanced at several guards who were surrounding the human priestess with spears.

"She can't move, you idiots." Ryukotsusei said, and all the guards seemed suddenly shamed of themselves for not realizing. One burly guard hoisted Kanade over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and headed instead to bring her to the dungeons. The fear that was in Kanade's eyes brought a smile to Ame-Kohana's face, she should be frightened.

"So he still hasn't given up yet, even in death he is plotting to steal you away from me." A voice filled with both anger and a hint of sadness.

"Mother…" The Half-Demoness looked up as the full fledged dog demoness, for once Lady Yumeko-Usagi's sky-blue hair was flowing freely, her black kimono was slightly askew, her amethyst eyes were filled with worry. She only turned to head back inside before her daughter could try to call her back.

Ryukotsusei wrapped his arms around Ame-Kohana's shoulders, and kissed her cheek softly. "Your mother will deal with the Priestess."

Ame-Kohana nodded, and let her cheek rest against the Prince's of Dragon's arm. She only hoped her mother was not going to kill the Priestess called Kanade.

**A/N: ****I will hopefully have the next chapter posted on the second of January. The lack of reviews is starting to sadden me, so please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****I know it has been awhile since I have updated, stupid writer's block. But worry not, I am already starting to write chapter nineteen. It should be posted by Sunday. Anyways, thank you all so much for the favoriting, reviewing, and putting this story onto your alert lists! Please keep reviewing. As always, I do not own Inuyasha. Just the plot for this story and my OCS. Enjoy the chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 18

She could not move, as her body hit the cold and rocky ground of the cell, and chains were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. The young Priestess felt like a rag doll, as she lifted her heavy head wearily, how could she have been so careless? She let her gaze shift to the sound of the heavy cell door that had once clunked loudly closed, now open so slowly, she thought she was going delusional.

The Lady of the Western Mountain Territories, narrowed her amethyst eyes at Kanade as she stepped into the dim light of the cell. Lightning jolted from her fingers in small sparks, the human girl was lucky she had turned her into crispy ashes.

"You were a fool for coming here." Yumeko-Usagi bit out in a snarl.

The young priestess looked up at the full-fledged dog demoness, trying to conceal the fear in her spring green eyes, and ignored her comment, even if it was true. "I am only here to complete Master Kiyoshi's last wish." She said trying to sound confident.

"To steal my daughter away from me!" The dog-demoness Lady growled, her eyes bleeding ruby.

"To protect her and let her live with her own kind." Kanade retorted, controlling her anger better the then the vicious mother before her.

"You just want to take to that dreaded island, so you can raise her into her spiritual powers, and then have her come back to seal me away." Yumeko-Usagi seethed, knowing deep within her that that was what her human, once-lover, had planned for so many years.

"No, only to keep her safe, and teach her how to use her spiritual so they don't end up killing her." The young Priestess said calmly, trying to get her point across.

"You mean those damned powers, she inherited from Kiyoshi could kill her if she cannot control them?" Yumeko-Usagi questioned, nearly demanding an answer, trying to hide the worry in her still ruby eyes.

"Yes." Kanade nodded, as the Lady of the Western Mountain Territories seemed to be struggling to make the choice.

"Ame-Kohana should be the one to decide her fate." Yumeko-Usagi said, and turned to leave the Priestess in the dank darkness of the cell, as the door slowly shut behind her.

The Dragon Prince removed his mask, and set it along side the decorated fan. His grey eyes shifted, toward where the Half-demon Princess sat on her futon. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, pressing a kiss to each of her doggy-ears.

Ame-Kohana blushed, and nuzzled her face into his chest a little. Ryukotsusei preened his claws through her midnight black hair, trying to quell her fears.

"Ryukotsusei, we are not mates yet. Not officially anyways." the Princess said in a whisper.

"You want me to mark you?" He questioned, his grey eyes sparkling silver. As he let her go, a little in order to see into her eyes.

Ame-Kohana nodded, meeting her eyes with his, as entangled her slender into his own. "I want to be yours forever, no one else's."

Ryukotsusei smiled, his fangs showing a little. "You are sure about this?" He could not love anybody else but her.

"Yes, I love you." Her black claws gently grazed along his cheek.

The Dragon Prince removed her from his lap, and lay her down on the bed, pinning by both wrists with one of his hands, and gently petting her cheek with the other. "This will hurt, are you sure you want this?"

Ame-Kohana could only bring herself to nod as he kissed her longingly on the mouth, before kissing her along her neck, feeling her squirm and whimper in happiness. He continued to kiss her along the neck, while the hand that had once been petting her cheek, now slowly removed the cloth of her gi from her shoulder.

Ryukotsusei placed a gentle and long kiss between the half-demoness's neck and collarbone, before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. The pain rippled through Ame-Kohana's core, as she gasped in pain, her claws digging into the blankets of her futon, it felt like her body was being pulled into skin-burning flames.

He gently released his fangs from her skin, as blood pooled up from the puncture marks, and with a flick of his tongue, he licked the red liquid away, and gently kissed his mate's mouth. "You're mine now, Princess."

The Half-Demoness gently kissed the Prince of Dragons, her mate now. "All yours. I always will be."

Yumeko-Usagi paced in her study, documents had been scattered across the floor, important meeting scrolls thrown against the wall with so much force, the wooden handles on the ends had nearly broken off. She could not remember the last time, she been this furious, upset, and utterly confused. Sighing, she dropped to her knees in front of her desk, and lay her head on her arms, like a pup.

"Damn it…" She hissed; now more angry with herself, then her ex-lover, or the Priestess who was still chained in one of the many cells. She would have to tell Ame-Kohana, this was a life or death situation. And she would rather have her daughter alive and living on an barrier-incased island, then slowly dying from her spiritual powers eating away at her.

The Lady of the Western Mountain Territories stood and left her study, not bothering to clean up the mess she had made, right now telling her daughter this was more important. She made her way to Ame-Kohana's bedchamber and slowly slid the door open to find her pup, lying on her stomach reading a scroll with the Dragon Prince beside her.

"Ame." She said quietly, and the half-demoness looked up from the scroll.

"Mother is something wrong?" Ame-Kohana questioned worriedly pulling herself into a sitting position, while Ryukotsusei did the same.

"Your spiritual powers will kill you from the inside, if you do not learn how to control them properly." Her mother replied getting straight to the point and heading into the room. She leaned against a wall, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who told you this?" The Dragon Prince asked, worry clear in his grey eyes with a tint of fury.

"The Priestess Kanade." Yumeko-Usagi replied, the name sounded like a nasty poison on her mouth.

"She could be lying! Trying to trick you into handing her over." Ryukotsusei said through a growl.

The pureblood dog-demoness shook her head. "She was not lying, I would have smelt it on her, if she was."

Ryukotsusei looked over at Ame-Kohana placing a hand one of hers, and entwining their fingers. The half-demoness's face was scrunched up in thought, as she let out a sigh.

"I will go with Kanade." She said at last, not looking at the hurt in her mother's eyes or the worry in Ryukotsusei's.

**A/N: ****Chapters nineteen and twenty will be Inutaisho and Takara. Please do not forget to review- Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****I know I am updating early, but I finished the chapter so I decided to post it. If I am able to get chapter twenty done by tomorrow, then I shall post it. If not then it shall be posted sometime next week. As always, I do not own Inuyasha. Just the plot for this story and my OCS. Enjoy the chapter, and please review! The support is most appreciated. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 19 

Tree branches snapped from the sheer power of the wind as he passed, and the earth below trembled as his paws thundered against the ground. Huge paw prints being left in his wake, as he continued to pursue his prey. His once amber eyes, ruby red. Even the stench of his prey, made his nose wrinkle in disgust. He halted, practically skidding to a stop, as a wave of freshly fallen snow consumed some of the trees branches. He glanced up, the crescent moon shining above him, but he let his concentration fall back to the one he had been after.

She had stopped when he did, waiting to see if he was going to continue the chase. She had long blue hair, and pale-ice eyes. She was grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear, as if him chasing after was nothing but a game of tag, instead of a death wish. She looked to only to be about six winters at best, her kimono was pure white, and she wore very poorly made sandals. A chilled air surrounded her like a veil, as if it was her aura.

She looked up at him innocently, "Aren't we going to play anymore?" She titled her head to the side, still smiling, rocking back and forth on her heels.

The Lord of the West reverted to his human form, lime-green poison smoking from his claws. He narrowed his eyes at the demon child, and sent the poison claw at her feet. She agilely flipped into the air to dodge the attack, as the poison from the Lord's claws ate the fallen snow away, leaving nothing but dead grass behind.

He snarled low, which only made the girl smirk. "Doggy Lord doesn't need to be so angry." she said, trying to sound offended by how he had attacked without warning.

Inutaisho sighed out of frustration, it had nearly taken him a whole night to catch the intruder, and here she was in front of him, a little girl. Not really that much of a threat.

"I need to know why you on my territories." He demanded like a father reprimanding their child.

The little girl tapped a finger to chin, looking as if she was thinking it over, and then she shook her head. "It's a secret." she replied, smirking again as fangs were shown for a mere second.

"Cat, I do not have time for your games!" He growled, his aura beginning to surround him, all patience lost.

The girl's eyes narrowed, her face becoming a mask of anger. "I'm not a cat! I'm a panther!"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, there was a difference between the two? The air around them began to chill drastically, making it so both their breaths came out in a fog. The next thing he knew, he was dodging icicle spears from the young panther cub. His poison claw easily melted the few that come too close to impaling him. He unsheathed Sounga at a blinding speed, the plum colored wind knocking the child off of her feet, as the cold steel of the blade, was pressed against the flesh of her neck. Her pale-ice eyes became wide with fear as a snarl erupted from Inutaisho's throat.

"Tell me." He demanded, only pressing the blade closer, blood beginning to trickle down. She could of hurt his son, killed him, and he was not going to allow anyone that close to his pup again.

The panther demon cub only shook her head to best of her ability. "I can't. I'll get in big trouble." Then without warning, she vanished with an oncoming rush of snow.

The Lord of the West, flicked the blood off of Sounga, the few droplets that were on it, dribbled onto the white covered ground like rain. He sheathed the blade once more, and began to journey back to the palace, he was not even sure how many miles he had run, hunting down the panther cub. But the memory of nearly losing his only heir was still fresh in his mind, as he continued back to the palace.

_Lanterns swayed in the hallway casting shadows on the walls, Inutaisho did his best to hold back a yawn, but it was no use. Damn the nights when he was stuck in his study at late hours finishing documents. He stopped in front of the bedchamber that he shared with Takara, his mate had bid him goodnight long ago. Now he only wished to join her in sleep, he was about to slid the door open when a soft coo came from his son's nursery but it was not from his son, and the scent of the intruder enveloped his nose almost instantly, a growl rippled in his chest. _

_His hand wrapped around the hilt of Sounga as the door to the nursery was slid open with fury. The panther demon cub, whom he had mistaken for a pureblood kitten demon at first glance, was hanging on the wooden crib, looking down at Sesshoumaru and softly cooing to him._

"_Cute little Puppy Prince." She purred, ice was beginning to incase the wooden bars of the crib. _

_Inutaisho snarled, Poison Claw beginning to form. She only looked up at him with pale-ice eyes and leapt from the crib to the windowsill, leaping off of it and rushing into the forest that surrounded his territories. And the chase began…_

Now the Great Dog Lord stood in the doorway of his son's nursery, watching with adoration as Takara rocked their pup back to sleep. The Lady of the West looked up at her mate, concern clear in her golden orbs.

"You should rest, love. You look as if you are about to collapse at any moment." She said quietly.

Inutaisho only shook his head, and took his son from his wife's arms, pressing a kiss to the crescent moon that donned her forehead. He placed Sesshoumaru gently back into the crib and tucked him in carefully with the blanket that had been woven with both his and Takara's furs. The mark of their clan shown clearly in the middle and the edges of it. He brushed a couple silver strands away from his son's forehead before pressing a kiss to the crescent moon.

Takara took her mate's hand and led him from the nursery without protest to their own bedchamber. He undid the sheathe of Sounga and let it fall to the floor, before pulling off his gi and let it fall upon the blade, exhaustion beginning to blur his vision, as the Lady of the West led her Lord to the comfort of the covers, and freed his silver hair from the tie that kept it in a high ponytail. Inutaisho let his slid close the moment his head hit the pillow, Takara preened her claws through his hair, watching as snow-filled clouds covered the white crescent moon in the sky.

**A/N: ****End of this chapter, I wanted to show the caring side of Inutaisho, I hope I did the Great Dog General justice. Also I wanted to show more love between the family. Once again, please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am updating early, because I couldn't wait to post this chapter. Please keep the reviews, favoriting, and alerting going! I really appreciate the support. As always, I do not own Inuyasha. I own my OCS and the plot for this story. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 20 

Inutaisho brought his hand to his face, and smacked his cheek as the tiny prickle of pain finally ceased. He looked down with weary amber eyes at the flea that now lay deflated in his palm. His beloved mate, lay beside him still sleeping soundly. The Lord of the West only glared at his retainer, they sky was barely even past its state of being midnight blue, it was nowhere near dawn.

"I apologize for waking you so early, My Lord. But this is important." the flea rambled, as he only blinked a couple of times trying to get his exhausted mind to function.

"Then if is so important then why are you stalling?" Inutaisho questioned, sitting up as the covers fell from his bare chest.

The blood-sucking retainer cleared his throat a little, before continuing. "The panther demons are trying to assassinate your heir."

The Great Dog Lord only stood up and pulled on clean gi and hamaka, he grabbed Sounga from the floor, and looked over at Takara with adoration.

"You are not worried My Lord?" the flea questioned, getting a little panicked for his lord should not be so calm. His heir was in life-threatening danger after all.

"There has already been an attempt on his life." Inutaisho growled low, and tightened the sheathe around his waist, just as Sesshoumaru's soft cries could be heard, panic began to rise in his throat, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him and glanced over his shoulder at crescent moon marked demoness.

"He is only hungry, my love." She replied, a gentle smile flickering across her tired features.

Takara kneeled on the bed, still in her dark-blue nightgown with silver flower patterns along the sleeves and collar. Her hand still rested on her husband's shoulder, her golden eyes still had a sleepy look in them, and Inutaisho brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her slender fingers.

The Lady of the West retreated from the bed and pulled on a robe that matched her nightgown before leaving their warm bed chambers for the chilly morning halls that lead to their son's nursery. Inutaisho let his amber eyes stray to Myouga, the flea now seated on his two-tailed mokomoko, shaking nervously.

"Why did you not tell me of this sooner, My Lord?" The flea questioned, worried for the young heir of the West.

"The intruder was only a panther cub." Inutaisho replied. "She seemed to think it was just a game. Besides you are not one to stick around when danger arises. "

"My Lord how could think such a thing of your most loyal servant, I would never abandon you in a situation that would threaten your life!" The flea fumed, bouncing up in down in anger, waving his arms in fury at being insulted.

The Dog Demon he served, only raised an eyebrow at his retainer.

Myouga cleared his throat , his face red from embarrassment as he regained his composure. He scratched his dark-haired head, having only started to go bald, and pondered the situation. "The Panther Demon Tribe must going after your family to gain more land."

The Lord of the West scoffed. "Lord Hotaka must be desperate if he thinks he can send his children after my son." He took the long black ribbon from the nightstand and righted his silver mane into a high ponytail, leaving the bedchamber to be with Takara and Sesshoumaru. Myouga still clinging to his two-tailed mokomoko as Inutaisho slid the nursery door slowly.

The sun had finally began to sleepy come over the horizon as the pale pinks and light blues of dawn began to soak through window. Takara sat in the rocking chair, Sesshoumaru wrapped in her mokomoko to keep the cold winter air away from him, as he received his morning meal. The Lady of the West pressed a kiss to the crescent moon that donned her son's forehead once he was finished, and looked back to her husband smiling at the two of them.

"Is something the matter?" She questioned, and her lord only shook his head.

"It is nothing, my heart." He said and kissed her cheek, letting one claw gently stroke the place where he had kissed her before letting Sesshoumaru grip his finger with his tiny fist.

He smiled fondly at his son, seeing that Myouga was about to jump down onto the pup's cheek to get his second breakfast, the Lord of the West swiftly caught the retainer between two white claws and glared icily. "Do not even think about Myouga."

The flea bowed his head in apology, "I am sorry, My Lord. I only wished to know if your son has tasty blood as you do, My Lord."

Takara scowled in disgust and Inutaisho set the flea on the windowsill. "Be gone from my sight, Myouga."

The flea only bowed but then suddenly became panicked, remembering the dangerous situation that was rising. "My Lord, the Panther Demons…"

"If Lord Hotaka thinks that he can try to murder my son, he is sorely mistaken." The Lord of the West snarled, his amber eyes becoming a light pink.

Takara placed the now sleeping heir back into his crib, and tucked him placing the fur blanket over him, and kissing his crescent moon mark once more. She gracefully approached her husband, and place a hand on top of his own, resting her head against his arm, seeing his pink eyes.

"Something is the matter. Please tell me." She whispered, placing a tender kiss to his cheek.

"The Panther Demons are trying to destroy our family." he bit out through his anger. "But I will not allow it." he let his fingers wrap around his mate's.

"I know you won't." She kissed him softly, looking at the flea, who had glanced away to give the two dog demons privacy.

"You have more information to give us?" Inutaisho questioned.

Myouga nodded. "It is rumored that the Lightning Dragons have taken sides with the Panther Demons."

"It is only a rumor, but still if I have to talk to Ryukotsusei to confirm this information then I will." The Lord of the West replied, and kissed his wife about to leave the nursery as Myouga returned to his spot on the Dog Demon's two-tailed mokomoko.

"And if the Prince of Dragons does not listen to you, My Lord?" The flea pondered aloud.

"Then he shall feel the steel of my blade against his throat." Inutaisho said, his hand lightly gripping the hilt of Sounga.

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Chapters twenty-one and twenty-two will be Ryukotsusei and Ame-Kohana, chapter twenty-one will hopefully be posted next week, or sooner. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ****I know I am two weeks behind on updating, I have been drowning in homework. But I will try to post Chapter twenty-two by Friday and then hopefully regular Sunday posting will resume. I do not own Inuyasha, just my plot for this story and my OCS. Please R & R! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 21 

Steam rose above the hot spring water, as the orange-pink colors of dawn, along with mixtures of lavender flittered through the wooden bars of the window above. The only sounds were the servants rushing from one end of the halls to the next, obeying the Lady of the Western Mountain Territories orders.

This she was going to miss, the luxury of being royalty and not having to lift a finger if she did not have too. The private indoor bathing chambers, was one thing she would miss dearly, she was certain they would not have hot springs like this at that accursed island. But the one person she would miss wholeheartedly, -besides her mother- was Ryukotsusei. The Half-Demon Princess gingerly lifted one two of her slender fingers out of the water, and touched the mate-mark that was between her collar bone and neck, it was shaped like twin lightening bolts now, the mark of the Lightning Dragon Clan.

Ame-Kohana let her fingers slid back into the water, as she let her head rest against one of the boulders, she had left her satchel half-packed, clothing spilling out of the opening. She had also left her Dragon Prince to sleep-in. It was not that she did not want to leave the comfort of his hold around her waist or the calming smell of his scent, it was just that she wanted to enjoy watching the skin on her fingers turn wrinkly one last time.

Her amethyst eyes slid shut as tried to block out the noise of the servants and their complaining, her ears twitched and her body tensed as the paper screen door opened and cold air rushed in. This left her irritated and goose bumps to rise on to her bare flesh. She sunk herself deeper into the heat of the water, and opened her eyes, trying to look annoyed at having her solitude and peace being interrupted.

But it was hard to remain annoyed at the unclothed Dragon Prince in front of her, the water remained a thin wavering line at his waist, revealing a muscled chest and arms, the droplets of water dripping from him, from when he entered the hot spring, making him glisten like a god in Ame-Kohana's eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks as Ryukotsusei waded closer to her.

"This is hardly appropriate, My Lord." She mumbled, nearly chin deep in the water.

"You are my mate now, Ame." Ryukotsusei smirked his grey eyes becoming silver, letting one of his white claws stroke the midnight fur of her doggy ears. "All terms of privacy between us have practically been thrown out the window."

She only pretended to scowl and splashed him playfully, before turning to make her way toward the steps. The wooden steps would bring her to the door, and to where her gi and hamaka lay waiting, next to her mate's pile of discarded white sleep hamaka. She made it up the first step, thinking she was safe, before Ryukotsusei grabbed her, around her slender waist and pulled her back into the hot spring. She squealed in surprise, and tried to squirm free, but to no avail.

Laughter came from her mouth instead of an angery remark at being pulled back into the boiling water. She felt heat rising in her cheeks once more, as Ryukotsusei grinned.

"This is the only time we will be alone for a very long time." the Dragon Prince said and let one of his fingers trace her lips, before kissing her full on the mouth.

"I am going to miss you so much." Ame-Kohana replied, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Ryukotsusei smiled at her with adoration, "I will miss you too." His face suddenly turned saddened, as he let her go from his hold, but she still leaned into him, her headed resting against his chest as the twitching of her doggy ears, tickled against his skin.

"When will you be returning?" The question finally fell from his lips, as he turned to be in front of her now, his fingers entwining with her own, as her hands now rested back against a rock.

"I don't know. I will write and send letters to you, if I can." She whispered in reply, feeling tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

Ryukotsusei leaned closer to his mate, feeling her breath, matching the rhythm of his own. He lightly let his tongue flicker along the top and bottom edges of her lips, as her mouth parted open allowing his tongue entrance, as he smirked enjoying the pleasurable taste and feeling of their tongues entwining. The Dragon Prince felt the tears that now freely slipped past Ame-Kohana's eyes, and the taste of salt water as the tears hit his lips, and slid into his mouth, leaving the taste of his tongue. He smirked, as a moan rumbled in her throat, and released the hold he had on her, as she heaved for air, blushing and smiling contently. Lust for him burning in her amethyst as eyes, as it was burning in his once again silver.

He slowly released their entwined fingers, he brushed the remaining tears away from her cheeks and the edge of her eyes with his thumb. The Dragon Prince backed away slightly, to calm himself. Mating with his beloved Half-Demoness would be wonderful, but it would also be cruel for her, if she became pregnant with his heir, and on the day she left for Horai Island…he would have no way of knowing her fate. For now waiting was best, he knew this, and from the look of lust leaving Ame-Kohana's amethyst eyes, she knew it as well.

Ryukotsusei ascended the steps, and put his hamaka back on, once they were on securely, he offered Ame-Kohana his hand as she stepped out of the steaming water, and he turned to allow her privacy to dress. The half-demoness found this smidge of privacy was now giving her practically useless, as she finished tying the silver obi around her waist. Silver flower petals decorated the black gi and hamaka, as she turned to face the gi-less Dragon Prince.

"Will you be going with me to the boat?" She asked, as they left the indoor hot springs to go back to bedchamber, after all she did need to finish packing.

"Of course, for one last goodbye…" He said sadly, and entwined their fingers.

**A/N: ****As stated earlier, I will hopefully have chapter twenty-two up by Friday, seeing as I don't have French class that day and I have two hours before my first class, that should give me enough to finish it, edit it, and post! Once again, please review, I am hoping to reach eighty or more reviews before this first story comes to a close in the **_**He Loves Her, He Loves Me Not **_**series! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**** This would have been uploaded on Sunday but Fanfiction decided to give me issues and would not allow me to upload the document. -sighs- well at least it posted now. **

**I would like to thank all of you, you have reviewed, I surpassed my goal of eighty reviews! Please keep reviewing, alerting, and favoriting, this has become my most popular story ever! **

**I do not own Inuyasha, just my OCS and the plot for this story. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 22

The last of her clothing was packed into her satchel. The Half-Demoness let her amethyst eyes drift to the fan, her dead human father had left for her. She narrowed her eyes at it, wasn't this all his fault? The reason she had to leave home and all who knew and loved behind was because of him. He was the one who had been born with spiritual powers, and she was the one, who just had to inherit them. She was leaving all that was familiar to her, just so she would not die, her holy powers could kill her if she was unable to control them.

Ame-Kohana shuddered at the thought of her body being purified from the inside-out, of seeing her own skin burn into dust, and drift into the wind. The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories hastily shook her head, to rid her mind of the horrifying possibility of what would happen, if she could not learn to control the damned holy energy coursing through her.

She took the fan from the table it once laid on. The ruffled rim was silver metal as was the handle, the paper was black with a large red and gold butterfly on it. She held the handle loosely in her hand, as her holy powers made it glow a light lavender, she nearly dropped it, but instead folded it closed, and slid it into her sliver obi.

Ame-Kohana turned to face the doorway of her bedchamber, her doggy ears twitching slightly. Kanade stood waiting for her, spring-green eyes wavering on the brink of both relief that she was still alive and the fact that she would have another pupil to teach.

"Are you ready?" she questioned, the half-demoness only response was to sling her satchel over her shoulder and head past the Priestess into the hallway.

Kanade sighed and followed after her. "You do not own a bow?"

Ame-Kohana shook her raven haired head, "Mother forbid me to use one."

"Oh. You will be learning how to use one. It is fine that you are a beginner." The Princess's soon-to-be teacher informed, smiling a little.

"Will I able to write to my mother and Ryukotsusei once I am there?" Ame-Kohana asked as they walked toward the palace gates.

The Priestess looked away, trying to choose her words carefully as to not upset the half-demoness. "You will not be able to have contact with the outside world, until you have completed your training."

Ame-Kohana scowled, and headed out of the gates, past the bowing guards and into the surrounded snow-covered village, where fellow dog-demons -all purebloods- waited to bid her farewell.

Kanade looked around puzzled, seeing that the tiger demon she had used a sleeping sutra on was no where to be found. The half-dog demoness looked back at her, as if she had been reading her mind.

"Mother had him decapitated by her own hand and sword. She feared he was a spy for Lord Hotaka." Ame-Kohana explained, as if it was not a big deal at all.

The Priestess bit her lip at this for a second, demons truly were ruthless outside the pleasantness of Horai Island. They made there way into the dimness of the cave tunnels as shouts of farewells and good lucks faded into the distance. Kanade stumbled, nearly tripping over a stone, as the Princess sighed in annoyance.

"_Flame Blossoms." _she muttered as cerulean flames in the shape of cherry blossoms danced around her claw tips.

The lighting was enough to make Kanade smile in gratitude, as they made there out of the cave tunnel and to the sounds of crashing ocean waves.

"You will like it at Horai Island, you will be able to make friends with your own kind." She explained with a smile, but her smile faded when Ame-Kohana narrowed her eyes at her.

The half-demoness easily leapt from the ledge of the cave tunnel and into the light of morning sun, landing on the soft sand below. The cerulean cherry blossom shaped flames dissipated as she waited for her mentor to get down, by using the makeshift crevasses in the rocky wall.

Ame-Kohana turned to walk to the rowboat, once her teacher had made it down. She had cuts on her fingers, that were bleeding slightly but that was of no concern of the half-demoness's. She only set her satchel into the boat below one of the seats, and turned to see her mother landing in front of the boat in a wisp of black and silver flames.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy." Ame-Kohana whispered, as her eyes misted over with tears.

The Lady of the Western Mountain Territories placed a kiss to her daughter's hair. "It will be lonely in the palace without you."

"I'll return soon, Mother. I promise." She replied.

Yumeko-Usagi only unknotted the black leather sheathe that was around her waist, and placed it in Ame-Kohana's black clawed hands. The golden double-sided lightning bolt shaped hilt gleamed in the morning sun's rays.

"Y-You're giving me Inazuma-Katana, but Mother what if the Panther's attack…you will be without a weapon…" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at her mother.

But Yumeko-Usagi only closed her hands around the fourteen foot long blade sheathe and smiled. "You might need more then I will." she replied, embracing her daughter once she had tied the sheathe around her own waist, and pressed another kiss to the top of Ame-Kohana's head.

A crackle of white lightning made the Half-Demon look past her mother's arm, and smile lovingly at her mate, before rushing past her mother and into the Dragon Prince's arms.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest, before he lifted her chin up to kiss her on the mouth.

"I love you as well, Princess." Ryukotsusei responded and kissed her once more, before setting her back on the ground.

"You will wait for me won't you?" she questioned, her slender fingers wrapping into the fabric of his white gi.

"As long as it takes, I will wait for you to return, Princess." He replied, and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Kanade waited by the rowboat, hoping the heartfelt goodbyes would not last much longer. She wanted to get back to the familiarity of friendly demons and humans alike. She would have cleared her throat out of impatience, but Yumeko-Usagi beat her to it.

"Prince Ryukotsusei, my daughter needs to depart to Horai Island. Even though I am sure you would willingly go with her, you cannot." The Lady of the Western Mountain Territories said, trying to sound demanding, but her smile gave it away.

The Dragon Prince only nodded and set Ame-Kohana into the boat, after giving her another long kiss on the mouth. The boat rocked side to side a little, as the half-demoness finally found her balance, and Ryukotsusei's white claws gently touched her cheek.

"Be careful." He whispered, and the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories nodded, tears springing to her eyes again.

Ryukotsusei wiped the tears away from her eyes with his gi sleeve, and stepped away from the boat, taking his chalk-white mask out of the same sleeve, he placed it over his handsome face, and was consumed by his own white lightning cyclone.

He emerged in his true dragon form, and flew into the clouded sky without a glance back at his beloved.

Yumeko-Usagi approached her daughter once again, and embraced her, resting her chin on her daughter's head. Her sky-blue hair nearly shrouding her daughter from view, tears she had been afraid to shed finally slipped.

"Come back to me in one piece, don't forget you are when you are there." She said, now gripping Ame-Kohana's shoulder, their faces nearly touching nose to nose, amethyst locked onto amethyst.

"I won't forget who I am, Mother. You don't have to worry about that." Ame-Kohana said in a tear-choked murmur.

"Good." Her mother said and turned on her bare heel, making her way back to the palace on foot.

Ame-Kohana sat down on the wooden bench in the boat now, as Kanade sat on the opposite side, as they made their way to Horai Island. Snow beginning to drift down from heavy grey clouds, the sun struggling to keep its place in the sky.

"Is it true that the Dragons were the ones who taught your clan how to use lightning?" The Priestess asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

The Half-Demoness only glanced back at the Western Territories without saying a word in reply.

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Chapter twenty-three and Chapter Twenty-four will be Inutaisho chapters. Now I am not sure if I should write about Ame-Kohana's training in this tale or make a separate collaborated series of one-shots instead. Please let me know what you think, and please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ****I apologize for the late update. Homework, being sick, and writer's block really stall posting. Anyways I do not own Inuyasha, just my OCS and the plot for the this story. **

**Please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 23 

The Snow was blinding, a mere human would have turned back or frozen to death. It was thanks to his nose, and the fact that he was locked on the Dragon Prince's scent that he did not get lost in the blizzard. Icicle's had already formed on his fur, Myouga, the chicken of a flea had abandoned him miles ago.

He leapt into the unforgiving, chill-to-the-bone air, his senses telling him that the storm was unnatural, and not nature made. It would have made his fur stick up on ends, if it wasn't matted down with a thick coating of both ice and snow. Sighing with a fog following, his exhaled breath, he landed back into the thigh-deep white fluff, and resumed his humanoid form.

Inutaisho chipped ice from his armor with his claws, before finally thinning it enough to use Poison Claw to melt the rest away. His silver hair whipped around untamed in the blizzard winds, as he righted it with a black ribbon into a high ponytail. Sniffing the air, a snarl rippled from his chest, as his clawed hand rested on Sounga's hilt. The Dragon Prince was in his sights, snaking around the clouds in his true form. A large lavender dragon with a grey mane, large red eyes, and a white mask pressed into the middle of its forehead.

Ryukotsusei let out a roar at the Lord of the West, his red eyes narrowed suspiciously. Inutaisho unsheathed his Hell Blade and raised it close to his head, a smoky form of a dragon being formed in the plum winds, raising it a little above his head now, so it was wrist that near his hair, he spun the blade in the air a couple of times in a wide circular motion.

The Lord of the West summoned the attack without hesitation. "DRAGON TWISTER!"

A colossal tornado formed from the plum winds, heading directly toward Ryukotsusei. The Lightning Dragon roared as a sphere of a sky-blue and silver lightning formed from his mouth, directed toward the Dragon Twister. The sphere of lightning was just large enough to dissipate the Sounga's attack, a sigh of relief could nearly be heard coming from the Prince's mouth. But his sigh of relief was wasted as Inutaisho transformed into true state, lunging for the stomach of the Dragon as his lethal fangs made contact with the flesh, and Ryukotsusei roared out in pain.

The poison miasma from Inutaisho's mouth, seeping into his blood, as the Dragon Prince decisively bite him back, right in the throat. Not wasting anytime, he twisted his body around the Lord of the West like a serpent and sent them both plummeting to the ground, even with the snow, it was not a cushy landing.

It took several more poisoned excruciating bites from the Lord of the West's fangs, before Ryukotsusei slithered back, growling in both agony and fury.

He reverted back to his humanoid for, the chalk-mask, hiding his pained face, as his side bled, soaking through the fabric of gi and hamaka, dripping onto the snow. He growled, trying to hide the dreadful hurt he was in.

The Lord of the West took back to his humanoid form as well, only to ready Sounga in his hand. His amber eyes, ruby and with the lust to the exterminate the Dragon, he suspected sent the ice powered Panther cub to assassinate his son. Ryukotsusei responded by unsheathing twin silver blades that hung at his waist, in dual sheathes. The twin blades were in the shape of lightning bolts as his own white-silver lightning jolted from it.

He rushed at Inutaisho, as their weapons collided, one swirling with plum winds, the other sparking lightning. The blades continued to clash, until Ryukotsusei sheathed one, letting his other hand fold in, so only his pointer and middle finger were pointed out.

The Great Dog Lord quickly sidestepped the paralyzing of his non-sword arm, which was dripping flame-like green poison, and used the Sounga to block the near slicing of his stomach from the Dragon Prince's sword.

Ryukotsusei glared as he dodged, a swipe from the Poison Claw, the white claws barely raking past his cheek. Realization dawned on him, that this was not just their bitter and bloody rival at play, but that his life was truly at stake. Not that it had not been the other times, but this way more serious then normal for a fight between the two of them.

The Dragon Prince blocked a blow from the Sounga that could of severed his head from his neck, as his other hand curled into nearly a full fist, punching Inutaisho fast and hard in the nerves between his shoulder and chest, as the sword clanked to the ground.

Ryukotsusei was still too slow to dodge a wave of Poison claw, as he was sent to the ground, the deadly attack eating away the fabric from his gi and hamaka, and beginning to eat away the skin of his chest, as he hissed in pain.

Inutaisho retook up his blade, in his opposite hand, and pressed it heavily against the soft flesh of the Dragon's Prince's neck, until blood pooled and dripped down.

"Why are you trying to assassinate my son?" He snarled, eyes still ruby and his aura beginning to exert an immense amount of pressure, the dark purple markings on his cheek growing longer, and his fangs beginning to extend the back of mouth, his face nearly going long and snout-like like that of a dog's.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared pressing Sounga closer in, ignoring the pain of his own injuries, as the blade was starting to cut right into the flesh.

"Why would I want to murder your son?!" Ryukotsusei bit out through painful struggle, "I didn't even know you had one."

Inutaisho blinked rabidly in confusion as realization and clearer judgment took over, he began to calm himself, as his demonic aura began to waver back, and his eyes slowly seeped back from ruby to liquid gold.

"I have not been thinking clearly, the rumors are false then." The Lord of the West said softly, re-sheathing the Sounga as Ryukotsusei stood clutching his, and grabbing his sword out of the snow.

"The rumors were made by the Panthers, you idiot." The Dragon Prince snarled in annoyance.

The Lord of the West opened his mouth to apologize, but instead it came out as a gasp of sudden pain and a growl of anger, as Ryukotsusei thrust his blade straight through his rival's stomach, he sneered between his mask as he sent his own lighting coursing through the blade and into the wound. The lightning might not be deadly as the poison pulsing through the Dragon Prince's veins, but it tore the wound open wide enough to spread to the Great Dog Lord's chest.

Ryukotsusei pulled his blade free, as Inutaisho dropped to his knees in pain. His gi soaked red, the Dragon Prince flicked the blood from his sword before returning it to its scabbard.

"That's for trying to kill me." He bit out, as he weakly took to his true form and to the blizzard sky.

Inutaisho struggled to feet, staggering as he finally fell back to his knees, and face-planted to the snow, bleeding to much and unable to feel his numb body. He slowly lost consciousness as the snow turned crimson beneath him.

**A/N: ****I am not implying that Ryukotsusei and Inutaisho are weak in this chapter, I am implying that severe enough wounds can make a demon, even a pureblood one lose consciousness (Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's Windscar for example). Chapter twenty-four will be posted on Sunday. Please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: ****I am sorry for not updating on time again, dang writer's block. I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story and my OCS. Enjoy and please Read and Review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens)**

Chapter 24

She continued to pace the entrance to the snow blanketed gardens, only to glance up at the now clearing sky in hopes of her husband in his true form surround by his two-tailed mokomoko, but still there was nothing. Not even the sound of his roar to ease her nerves. Her golden eyes were filled with worry, as she continued to pace, the snow crunching under her feet.

The Lady of the West headed back in the side in the castle, heading for the weaponry room to grab a sword, or any other type of weapon, it did not matter to her. If the guards that she had sent were unable to find her Lord, then she would find him, herself.

Takara's claws had just reached the handle of the door, to slide it open, when the scent of blood, lots of blood, and melting ice and snow caught her nose. She was afraid to turn to around, to see the state that the guards had brought her husband back in.

"My Lady, Takara." A guard with a rough voice said, trying to draw her attention away from the door to the weapon room, she tried to shut her eyes wanting to ignore him, but couldn't.

Her husband was injured severely, and no matter how much she did not want to see her mate bloody and wounded, she needed to know how awful the damage was.

Turning to fully face the soldiers that supported the unconscious Inutaisho, she let a gasp of worry and shock, tears filling her amber eyes. "Oh darling….My Lord. How could this happen to you?" She rushed toward him now, her clawed hand lightly cupping his cheek. Blood and melted snow and ice, pooled on to the floor, as a healer walked forward.

The Healer had dark red hair, and piercing blue eyes, practically spilling out of her sash were herbs and bandages. Her face was steeled from any emotions as she lightly touched her Lady's arm.

"My Lady, we need to him to your bedchamber, so I can heal Lord Inutaisho's wounds." She said calmly, as the teary-eyed dog-demoness nodded and stepped away from him.

"Chiyoko, please you must heal him." Takara pleaded, and the healer turned to glance at the panicked dog-demoness from over her shoulder.

"I will do all that I can, My Lady." Chiyoko replied, before her and the soldiers supporting the severely wounded Lord of the West disappeared into the bedchamber.

The Lady of the West sniffled softly, and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and the ones pooling down her cheeks, with her dark lavender kimono sleeve. She headed toward her pup's nursery, lightly opening the door as a one of his many nannies finished dressing him.

The young female dog-demon looked up at her Lady with slight panic. Takara only sighed. "I wish to be alone with my son for awhile." she said dryly.

"O-Of course, My Lady." The nanny said nervously and careful placed the Prince of the West, into his mother's waiting arms.

Takara wrapped her own mokomoko around Sesshoumaru's, his own barely beginning to grow. She placed a kiss to his crescent-moon mark. The nanny had made a hasty retreat once the young Prince was safely in the Lady of the West's arms.

"Your Father fought very bravely today." She said quietly, as Sesshoumaru wrapped his tiny-clawed hand into his mother's mokomoko.

She was going to continue telling her pup, about his father's bravery, when the pup yawned loudly and sighed. Takara sighed in adoration of him, and cuddled him a little, before placing him in his crib and covering him with his blanket.

Takara donned another kiss to his forehead marking before, gently brushing some of his silver hair away from his eyes. "Sweet dreams, my little Prince." She whispered before leaving the nursery heading back into the hall.

"Lady Takara…" the Lady of the West turned to see Chiyoko approaching her, her claws were still slightly stained with the Lord's blood.

"Is he…?" Takara asked, panic rising.

"No, My Lady." Chiyoko shook her head, her Lord's wife assumed the outcome of situations far too quickly. "He is resting. Awake and resting. He asked me to fetch you. He wishes to see you." She said, and Takara hurriedly went into the bedchamber.

Chiyoko sighed, and rubbed her forehead with her somewhat clean palm, she was actually one of the servants that wished that Princess of the Western Mountain Territories had become Lady, instead of the overdramatic Takara, they were now stuck with. Shaking the degrading thoughts from her mind, she headed into the servants quarters.

The bedchamber was dark, the only light was from the moon through the large window. Takara sat down beside where her husband lay, his entire chest covered in bandages that smelt strongly of herbs to heal the wounds and keep the pain at bay.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, as Inutaisho who had dozed off waiting for her to come in, wearily opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness, you are alright." Takara said, kissing his cheek once more. "I was so worried, I was almost about to come and find you, myself."

"You love me far too much, Takara, my love." The Lord of the West smiled sleepily.

"Of course I do, you are my husband and my Lord. I will always love you." She replied, as Inutaisho raised his clawed hand to comb it through her silver hair.

"I am sorry, I made you worry." He said, guilt in his amber eyes.

Takara hastily shook her head a bit, "You have nothing to apologize for, you did it to protect us. To protect Sesshoumaru and I from that awful Dragon Prince."

Inutaisho smiled a little more, and it quickly fell away as he grimaced in pain. Worry flashed across his wife's face, but he only kissed her hand so her concern would go away.

In order to distract Inutaisho from the pain, she quickly asked with full curiosity on the outcome of the battle, "Did you slaughter Ryukotsusei?" she questioned, now both excited and curious.

Inutaisho sighed, "No, my love. That would only bring war upon our lands. I wounded him as severely as he did to me."

Takara pouted. "I thought you were seeking revenge for him sending the panther cub after Sesshoumaru?"

"I was only seeking answers at first, but my need to protect you both overtook me." He explained. "Ryukotsusei and his clan are not the ones, who have sided with the Panther Demons…" He winced in pain, growling a little.

"Y-You can explain more later." Takara said in a hushed tone, kissing him on the mouth. "You need to rest and get better."

Inutaisho could only nod in agreement and let himself slip into sleep. Takara remained where she was, gently holding his hand in her own. She was just glad to see him alive.

**A/N: ****Let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing! Also chapters twenty-six and twenty-seven will be Ryukotsusei and Ame-Kohana chapters. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ****Anyone else realize that my brain totally skipped over chapter 25? Anyways sorry for the late update, homework is becoming bothersome. Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. Also thank you too Amaterasu1969, for correcting me on how to spell the Dragon Prince's name properly. **

**I do not own Inuyasha, just this story, the plot for it, and any OCS. Please Read and Review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 25 

Hesitantly the longbow string was pulled back, the white feathers resting against her cheek, as she released the arrow, the feathers tickling the skin as it flew. The arrow engulfed in light lavender spiritual pressure, it hit dead center with a solid thud. This was it, day after day. The priestesses-in-training, -either half-demons or the or half-sisters of said half-demons- lived in huge huts with rows upon rows of futons, that were to be folded in the morning before breakfast and put onto one of the shelves. After breakfast, there was meditation, then sutra writing practice. Which always left the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories' fingers black. After everything and practicing how to focus ones spiritual energy, it was individual studies for the rest of the day. She like that time best of all, she could finally get away from the others, and be alone.

Ame-Kohana removed the arrow from the round-cotton filled target, the circles were painted in deep red. Berry juice, old and faded, making the red nearly pink. She put the arrow back into her quiver and decided head down to the shoreline. What was the point of living near the sea when you could not enjoy it?

The cold waves crashed over her bare feet, as the half-dog demoness tried to rub the already dried ink from her fingers. She let out a sigh of relief, she could not believe she had been here for almost a month, a month without contact with her mother or her beloved Lightning Dragon Prince. Not being near Ryuukutsusei, left her heart aching as her fingers treaded to the crossed lightning-bolt between her neck and shoulder blade.

"Is it true that you have mate that lives beyond these shores?" Ame-Kohana looked over to see the owner of the voice, it was a young tiger half-demoness with large black striped triangular ears with dark orange fur and a tail to match. Her eyes were a honey gold as she looked up with curiosity, trying to brush some of her flame red hair from her face. She wore the same uniform as the rest of priestesses-in-training. A white gi and red hamaka.

The dog-demoness growled low. She had tried to stay away from this fellow miko-in-training, for all Ame-Kohana knew she could be a bastard child of Lord Hotaka, rejected by her own kind.

"Is that really any of your business, Kasumi?" She asked and the little half-demon tiger cub looked down ashamed at the sand.

"I was only curious." she said softly, and Ame-Kohana wanted to kick herself for starting to become guilty for her harsh words toward her.

"I do, unlike you I am not here to become a full-fledged Priestess, I am only here to learn to control my holy powers so they will not kill me." The Princess explained.

"Is he handsome?" Kasumi questioned, her honey eyes sparkling.

"Very." She answered simply and suddenly the half-tiger demoness plopped down on the sand, waiting for the Princess to continued, Ame-Kohana only raised an eyebrow in reply.

"You can't just tell me that is handsome and stop." Kasumi pouted, and the half-dog demoness laughed.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to know now?" She mused, sitting down beside on the slightly damp shore.

"How you two met." Kasumi said simply, and Ame-Kohana sighed, her amethyst eyes going hazy as if she was sinking into a dream, but it was only a memory. A very good memory.

_The ground was muddy and a light drizzle of rain fell from the grey-clouded sky. She was up to her ankles in mud, barely ten year olds and hardly able to control the black lightning that sparkled lazily from her fingers. Her amethyst eyes were narrowed, fear being dominated by determination as she tried desperately to get her lightning to hit the target before her, but instead of going where she wanted it too, the black lightning spark hit one of her mother's healer's poor herb bushes as it crumbled into black ash._

_The young Princess let out a sigh out of frustration, and was about to turn to storm back into the palace, when she tripped over her own bare feet, landing now elbow deep in the mud. _

_A low chuckle, made her lift her teary amethyst eyes up, only to meet with a chalk-white mask, she let out a scream of panic, as she was able forced herself to her feet and began to try to make her way out of the massive mud puddle. The safety of the palace and the guards that would protect her was the destination she had in mind. _

_Ame-Kohana only made it a couple of feet before the owner of the frightening mask grabbed her shoulder with his hand, and she stopped and looked at him from her over shoulder. He stood and removed the mask with his opposite arm, tucking it into his gi sleeve, revealing neck length long lavender hair with grey streaks that had been pulled back into a short ponytail, and gentle storm grey eyes. _

_A blush crept across the young pup's face, as the demon before her took his dark blue gi sleeve to wipe away some of the mud that had splattered onto her cheek. _

"_Are you alright, Princess?" He questioned, a gentle smile crossing his handsome face. "I did not mean to frighten you."_

"_I'm alright." She replied, the blush still not leaving her face."_

"_Good." He stood from his crouched position, his true height clearly showing. Ame-Kohana sighed, the handsome once-masked demon could of used her head for an armrest._

"_Ryuukutsusei, what are you doing here?!" The Heir to the West snarled low, and grabbed Ame-Kohana's hand into his own, forcing her behind him, as if she needed his protection._

"_I am here for the same reason you are." Ryuukutsusei answered with a shrug, "My father is in the same meeting as yours." _

_Ame-Kohana's amethyst eyes became wide with realization. He was Ryuukutsusei, the Prince of Lightning Dragon Clan, her mother was allied with. _

"_Ame, get inside. He is too dangerous for you to be around." Inutaisho ordered, his amber eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms. _

"_He doesn't seem dangerous." She said simply, and Ryuukutsusei grinned at her, and took her one of her small hands into his own, pressing a kiss to the top of it. Her face flared red again/_

"_It was a pleasure meeting you, Princess Ame-Kohana." He said, still smiling, owning himself a growl from the impatient Inutaisho._

"_Will I get to see you again?" She questioned as Inutaisho tried to coax her into the palace. _

"_Of course, Princess." Ryuukutsusei smiled as the Heir to the West, finally gathered the younger pup into his arms and hauled her inside. _

Kasumi's piercing scream of fear, what was broke Ame-Kohana out of her daydream and recollection of the first time she met her beloved Dragon Prince. She quickly stood and knocked an arrow into her longbow string without hesitation. The young half-tiger demoness was pointing a shaky finger toward the white see-through barrier that protected Horai Island, and noticed the large creature snaking its way around the barrier, and bashing its body into it. As the barrier only repelled the large demon from its destination, the spiritual powers making him growl in agony.

Kasumi only muttered one word from her mouth, before heading back up the sand to where Lady Kanade was giving a herb lesson. Ame-Kohana smiled, and let her longbow drop onto the sand.

Kasumi had been right. It was a Dragon. Her Dragon Prince.

Her spiritual powers swirled and burned around her like a flame, glowing a bright lavender as she was able to force the barrier apart large enough for her to get through, and into the surf that was now up to her knees.

She rushed toward the white cyclone of demonic energy as the Dragon Prince took to his humanoid form and caught her, as flew into his embracement.

He cuddled his face into long midnight black hair and deeply breathed in her scent. Fresh spring grass and blooming sakura blossoms.

He kissed her forehead and held her to him, not daring to let her go, not even as the barrier dropped around Horai Island, as Lady Kanade and her fellow full-fledged priestesses approached the Dragon Prince and his mate.

**A/N: ****Chapter twenty-six will be another Ryuukutsusei and Ame-Kohana chapter. Twenty-seven and twenty-eight will be Inutaisho and Takara. Once again, please review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: ****I apologize for the late update. I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story and my OCS. Please Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 26 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Lady Kanade demanded, her spring green eyes narrowed at the Dragon Prince.

His stormy grey flickered silver, as a low growl came from his throat. "I came to get my mate. You were never going to let her return, you wanted to keep her hostage."

Kanade's face only steeled any emotions from her face. The truth outwardly spoken by the Dragon Prince, of course she did not want Ame-Kohana to return to the Western Mountain Territories, outside Horai Island was dangerous for half-demons.

"Ame-Kohana, I was doing this for your protection." She said quietly and the half Dog-Demoness snarled betrayal and haunting memories of her father saying the exact same words glittering in her amethyst eyes. "Your father wanted this for you, he wanted you to live, a safe and happy life here."

"Kiyoshi was never my father." Ame-Kohana bit out and turned to bury her face into her mate's chest for comfort, but she pulled back with a concern look on her features, when Ryuukutsusei winced in pain.

"You're hurt?" She asked in slight panic, hoping it wasn't true.

The Dragon Prince shook his head, his eyes returning to stormy grey. "It is nothing, Princess. I am fine."

Ame-Kohana placed her hand gently on his chest, and Ryuukutsusei bit back a growl of pain. "You are hurt." Her tone was matter-of-fact, as she glanced back at the other priestesses, who were looking at the Lightning Dragon as easy prey.

Grasping her mate's hand in her own, she lead him into one of the empty huts and left him to stand in the doorway while she began to hastily gather herbs and bandages from the shelves that aligned the walls, Ryuukutsusei stopped her by grabbing her wrist, and then pulling her to him, as she rested head against his chest. Her doggy-ears slightly tickling the skin of his chest, seeing as gi had fallen open a little.

"I have missed you, Princess." He murmured, kissing both her doggy ears and then her head.

Ame-Kohana blushed, unable to hide it, and breathed in his scent. Mountain rock and pine. "You came for me, why? Is it really only because you missed me?" She questioned, raising her head away from his chest, her fingers and claws burying into the fabric of his dark blue gi.

"That is not the only reason, I also love you." He replied and kissed her softly, feeling her beginning to lean into him and she kissed him back.

"I love you too." Before Ryuukutsusei could distract her any longer with his heart-melting kisses, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the futon in a kneeling position, so she could return to her original intention. Cleaning and Bandaging his wound. She opened his gi wider, as it slipped past his shoulders revealing the taught muscles, but his chest was heavily scarred and she recognized the wound pattern immediately.

"Inutaisho did this to you?" She said, too dumbfounded to believe it has she poured water into a bowl and began to gently wipe the wet rag along the wound, to get rid of the dead skin.

"He thought I tried to kill his son." Ryuukutsusei said, a ghost of a smirk gliding onto his mouth. "That idiot will be will believe anything the Panther Demons say."

"The Panther Demons…" Ame-Kohana nearly dropped the rag, as it dangled from her clutched finger tips. Fearing the enemy being so close to her mother's own territories. "Mother…is she alright?"

"Your mother is fine. I have my best men, guarding the entrance and several of the other passageways." The Dragon Prince reassured her, clutching the side of her face in his hand and gently petting her cheek. "You do not need to worry, after this is over. Your mother will be able to claim the rest of the West as her own."

"What do you mean?" Ame-Kohana questioned, the rag finally falling onto her lap, the water soaking into red fabric of her hamaka, as it rested on her thigh.

"The Panther Demons should be laying waste to Inutaisho and his family as we speak." He answered, pleased and grinning at thought of so-called Great Dog Demon Lord dead.

"No." The Half-Demoness shook her head and righted herself.

"No? Ame, after the Panther Demons are finished…" Ryuukutsusei tried to explain, but the Half-Demon Princess cut him off.

"I don't want Inutaisho to die…" Ame-Kohana said stubbornly, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

Ryuukutsusei stood and gently wiped the tears from where they slipping down her cheeks. "Why not?"

"He might be your enemy, but he was my closest friend. And I don't want his pup to grow up without a father." She said, not wanting to think about it.

Ryuukutsusei sighed heavily, "You want go help him, don't you?" He really did not want to go help his enemy in battle, then again he would rather kill Inutaisho by his own blade.

"Yes, I do." Ame-Kohana said, nodding.

She rushed out of the vacant hunt to fetch her mother's sword from between her folded up futon, while the Dragon Prince stood outside, digging out his chalk-white and creepy mask from out of his gi sleeve. He was about to put it over his handsome features, when

Kanade approached him.

"You will not be returning her here, will you?" She questioned, and Ryuukutsusei glared in reply.

"I will take that as a no." Lady Kanade said and turned to usher the rest of her students back inside, and away from the Lightning Dragon, in order to finish practicing writing sutra.

"Is she still in danger of dying?" Ryuukutsusei asked, placing the mask over his face.

"No. She is not." Kanade answered, and disappeared behind the door flap.

The Dragon Prince sighed in relief, as Ame-Kohana swiftly walked up to him, finishing tightening the sheathe of Inazuma-Katana, so it was slung over her back.

Ryuukutsusei helped her onto his back, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and they both consumed by his cyclone of white lightning. As the cyclone settled, The Dragon Prince now in full form and Ame-Kohana seated on his back. He let out a ground-shaking roar as they took to sky back to the West, The Princess black-clawed fingers buried into his grey mane, clinging for dear life.

**A/N: ****Chapters 27 and 28 will be posted sometime next week. Please read and review. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: ****Slowly getting through the writer's block. I apologize for the major delay in updating. But I am posting this a lot sooner, then I thought I would. As always, I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story and my OCS. I hope you enjoy the chapter! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 27

They were corned. Lady Takara stood, clutching her beloved pup to her chest with one arm, and her whip of light at the ready, glowing from the tips of two of fingers. Sesshoumaru's best nanny, lay dead before them, her blood pooling onto the floor. Claws marks could easily be see on her face, where her eyes were gouged out, and some of her organs spilled out from the gaping whole in her chest. But Lady Takara was not focused on the awful stench of death, that now coated the air in the room, all she wanted was to protect her son. The sounds of the approaching cat-demons, that were loyal to the Panther Demon Tribe, were coming from right behind the door. The yowling and meows were only getting closer, and to think that the mangy felines, could cause so much damage.

A growl trickled out of Takara's throat, the shadows of the cat demons were dancing outside the door, the broken lanterns barely hanging onto too the thin red threads, that had tied to their posts. Smoke swirled into the room, and fire blazed from the outside. Making the room now unbearable hot and more dangerous. Sesshoumaru fussed in her arms, as she tried to quiet him, not that it would any good. The cats already knew were they were, and wanted the two of them dead.

Takara held Sesshoumaru, a little closer to her chest. Weighing her options. She could open the door, and try to kill as many as she could with her Whip of Light, while running, what she could only hope was freedom. Or, she could wait and hope that someone would find her and her son, while trying to block an oncoming death by felines. Takara growled, both options only endangered her son, the only heir to the West, and she did not want that. Holding her whip at the ready, she prepared herself for the assault. The Cat Demons shredding the paper easily, with their razor sharp claws. Suddenly the sound of crackling lightning could heard, as a huge dark purple wave of it consumed the hallway, and the Cat-Demons screeched in agony, as before they try to dodge the attack, they were swallowed by the lightning wave, and crumbled to dust.

Takara sniffed the air a little, a slightly familiar scent filled her nose. Fresh spring grass and cherry blossoms? It just couldn't be. The Lady of the West, stepped out of the room, and over the body of the nanny, and into the blazing heat, of the fire that still blazed. The wielder of the weapon, stood in the smoke-filled shadows, dark purple lightning still hissed and crackled from the blade, that was clutched tightly by its hilt.

"What are you doing here?" Takara demanded, still holding onto, a now calm, Sesshoumaru.

"No Thank You for saving you and your son? And here I thought, you would at least be grateful." She retorted and stepped out of the smoky film that surrounded her. Ame-Kohana had not re-sheathed the blade she held, her long raven hair flowed loosely nearly going around her waist. Her black velvet doggy-ears twitched and amethyst eyes, held something close to annoyance, mixed with relief.

Takara only scoffed and readjusted her son, so he could cling to her mokomoko.

The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories only sighed. "We need to get out of here." she stated simply, the flames of the fires from the lanterns beginning to lick away at the beams.

Turning on her heel, she turned to go back the way she entered. Reluctantly the Lady of the West followed. Smoke continued to swirl around them, as they continued on their way to the courtyard of the palace, to fresh air.

The low growling of Cat-Demons, only made Takara narrow her golden eyes. They still had not bothered to give up. They stood in front of the three royal-by-blood dog demons, claws deadly and ready to spring, but Ame-Kohana only raised the Inazuma-Katana, and swung it one fluid motion. Dark purple lightning crackled from it in a deadly surge.

"SHOCKWAVE!" the cry of the attack, fell from her lips, as the wave formed and rushed forward consuming their enemies in a very painful death. Takara turned to glance over her shoulder, to see A huge sphere of pale ocean blue lightning was consuming the other end of the hall. Takara growled feeling her demonic pressure beginning to build. This was not going to be easy at all. Her golden eyes bled ruby, as her mouth began to stretch, showing a row of deadly fangs, her face becoming more snout and dog-animal like. Her aura swirled in a large rosy-red color consuming the attack before it could even touch her or Sesshoumaru. But another wave of the same color, that crackled with lightning but sounded like rolling thunder followed swiftly. Takara now stood back-to-back with Ame-Kohana, feeling the light brush of something soft against the back of kimono fabric and the rustle of feathers.

She glanced behind her quickly. Two large white wings now protracted from Ame-Kohana's back, her white gi torn practically torn in half, in the back. Silver lightning bolt markings now gleamed from the edge of her ruby eyes, to her cheeks. The sleeves of gi, had been torn away just from the sheer power of transformation, and the markings of a dragon, also silver extended from the near the muscle of the shoulder to her almost her fingers, the maw of the dragon looking like it was about to them. Another mark, the same as the other on her arm, mirrored it. Her doggy-ears had disappeared from atop of her head.

Takara turned back to the attack that was coming toward her, as she sent her Whip of Light, toward and through it, feeling it tighten and wrap around something. She pulled it forward, like a reeling in a fish, even though whatever she had found on the other side of the attack, squirmed and protested, hissed and whined.

She pulled the attacker forward, closer to her face, only for it to crease with a mask of disgust and narrowed blood-red eyes. It was one of the Panther Cubs, and this one was slightly chubby and male. How could Lord Hotaka send his own children as pawns for the war, that he had himself had began?

"Not fair." it whined and then proceeded to hiss at her. Takara snarled and slammed it through the wall with her Whip of Light. Disgust now being over come with annoyance, as fresh outside air now bellowed through, and the Lady of the West could see the Lord of the Panther Demon Tribe, lunging at her husband. Three large spiked horns, came out of his face, two from his cheeks, one from his forward.

Tears of worry, touched her now golden eyes, as she cuddled their beloved son, and placed a kiss to his dark purple crescent moon mark. Ame-Kohana, still in full form, had already retreated to the courtyard. Takara followed, she would help with this war. Help protect her son, and the lands of he ruled over.

Her paralyzing powder dancing like tiny stars from her claws, as she sent a wave of it, at the cat demons that tried to lunge at her with daggers in their paws. Instead they fell to the ground, paralyzed to the their very cores, like stone statues.

Takara simply smirked in satisfaction.

**A/N: ****Chapter 28 will be posted soon, showing the battle through the eyes of Ryuukutsusei and Inutaisho. Once again, please review! -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: ****I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for your continued support, please keep it coming! I do not like this chapter in the least. But it was the very best I could do. And it was what the plot bunnies wanted, besides having a sinus infection doesn't help at all. So please review! **

**I do own Inuyasha, just my OC and the plot for this story. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH) **

Chapter 28

The Sounga sliced through another pair of cat demons, their pained yowling becoming nothing but fuzzy background noise, to his ears, as Inutaisho glared coldly at Lord Hotaka. He always did prefer to hide behind his minions, even his own children. Nothing but a coward.

The scent of smoke reached the Lord of the West's sensitive nose, as he glanced his amber eyes up, at where the smoke was rising from, his eyes widened in panic.

Takara…Sesshoumaru…

The war raging in front of him, nearly forgotten, he began to rush toward the burning remains of his palace, nearly flying, all worry focused on his beloved wife and infant son.

But a sword making quick work of a cat demon in front of him, that had nearly gauged out his face with its sharp claws, made him stop in mid-air hovering for a few moments before landing back on the red-soaked earth. The sword was a fourteen feet of deadly steel, crafted by the Great Warlord Raidon of the Western Mountain Territories, with a fang of his own, and the fang of the Lord of the Lightning Dragon Clan. He knew this blade, the Inazuma-Katana.

The wielder of the blade, was defiantly not, who he had expected. Ame-Kohana stood in front of him, wearing a torn white gi, the fabric shredded in the back and on her arms, -tied by the back of her neck- by two loose strands, and red hamaka. The outfit of a priestess. Snow-white wings, maybe a foot longer then the sword ruffled against her back. Silver lightening bolt marks went from the edge of her eyes, to nearly her jawline. Her doggy ears were gone from atop her head.

Finally, shaking himself from his stupor. Inutaisho let the question that had been resounding in his mind, be heard aloud, "Ame, what are you doing here?"

The Half-Dog Demoness, only looked up at him with amethyst eyes, stirring with several emotions, possible from the adrenaline of the battle that was being waged. "I came to help you."

She seemed to read his trouble mind, as one again his liquid gold eyes fell upon his home.

"Your wife and pup are safe." Ame-Kohana said and then turned on heel, to continue in aiding the Great Dog Lord in defeating the Panther Demons. She glanced over her shoulder. "He's cute. Your son." With those final words, she was swept back into the yowling of Cat-Demons.

Inutaisho raised Sounga above his head, the blade emitting a plum smoky version of a dragon, that wrapped around the blade.

It's piercing red eyes glaring into the mass of felines before him.

"_** INFERNAL DRAGON BLAST_!" The powerful twister whipped into the air, sending many of his enemy's lackeys to their death.

Not wasting anytime, Inutaisho sheathed the Sounga, and let his demonic aura consume as he, switched into full form. Snarling viscously at Lord Hotaka, poison dripping from his fangs, and eating at the way at the battle-torn ground around him, Inutaisho lunged for the Lord of the Panther Demon Tribe.

He quickly dodged a swipe of Hotaka's claws, feeling fire licking against his snow-white fur, obviously coming from the panther demon's claws, as he bit down into the tough and shaggy brown fur, and through to the flesh as blood sprayed and poison from his fangs, seeped into Hotaka's bloodstream. The Lord of the Panther Demon tribe yowled in pain, as a swipe of his claws, struck Inutaisho hard across the face. Roaring in shock, more then agony. He leapt back as one of his own massive claws, sunk into the chest of Lord Hotaka. Rendering him unable to move, and sealed away.

Priestess weren't the only one could seal their enemies into a death-like state. Staggering back, Inutaisho regained his humanoid form, -feeling slightly drained from the sealing- to see Ryuukutsusei standing only a couple feet away from him. The Dragon Prince's duel lightning-bolt shaped long swords, were covered in cat-demon blood. The Prince quickly whipped the blood away, and sheathed them at the scabbards, hanging from around his waist.

Stormy-grey eyes met amber. Both cold and deadly, itching for a fight.

"Fighting you now would be pointless." Ryuukutsusei muttered, the white and robin-egg blue lightning ebbing away from his claw tips. He turned to walk away, only to have Ame-Kohana rush up beside him, her mother's sword sheathed.

Inutaisho opened his mouth, thinking that a thank you to the Prince of the Lightning Dragon Clan, no matter how much he did not want too, would be appropriate. But Ryuukutsusei's voice, that was filled with annoyance, immediately stopped him.

"Don't bother. If it was up to me, I would just have let you die." He placed his white mask over his face, and becoming consumed in his own power, went to his true form.

Ame-Kohana clambered onto his back, her black claws wrapping into the grey mane of the Dragon Prince. She whimpered something, that was meant, only for Ryuukutsusei as a rumble of a laugh, came from his throat. They took off into the sky, before Inutaisho could try to stop them.

Feeling the tickling of silk against his bleeding cheek, Inutaisho turned to his face his wife. Concern was deep in her amber eyes, as the blood soaked her kimono sleeve.

"It is only a scratch, my love." Inutaisho whispered and let his long white claws gently graze along her cheek.

"I know." A smile graced Takara's mouth. "But I am your wife, I will worry about you weather you like it or not."

Inutaisho chuckled a little, and then let his hand, gently ruffle the silver hair on his son's head, Sesshoumaru looking at his father with sleepy eyes.

He let his gaze fall upon the burning remains of his palace, and sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

Inutaisho stood in the courtyard, the palace was halfway to be re-made, and dawn had just broken through the clouds.

A growl came from his throat, fangs slightly bared. His white-clawed hand rested on the hilt of his trusted blade, as he turned to face the Prophesier. The laugh coming from her mouth, sounding like crinkling old scroll paper.

The Lord of the West, calmed himself, and raised an eyebrow.

Now what did the old Snake-Demoness want?

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 29 will be Ryuukutsusei and Ame-Kohana, and Chapter 30 will be all four of them. Which means chapter 30, will be an extra long chapter! Once again, please review! MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **

******_**Infernal Dragon Blast is the literal translation for the attack called Gokuryuuha, that is used Sounga in the Japanese version of the third movie. **_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: ****I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through out this story, your support is very much appreciated! I do not own Inuyasha, just the plot for this story and my OCS. Please enjoy the second to last chapter of Couldn't Be, the first tale in the **_**He Loves Her, He Loves Me Not **_**Series. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 29 

Cold wind blew into the Western Mountain Territories, village pups were busy building snow-creatures, using stones to show the facial features. A smiling face and two for the eyes. The Prince of the Dragons walked past the giggling offspring of the villagers, easily ducking out of the way, as snowball whizzed past his loose lavender and white streaked haired head. He glanced up with amusement sparkling in his stormy gray eyes.

The pup who had thrown it, ducked his pale cream colored head, behind a pile of snow shaped as a protective wall, Ryuukutsusei only chuckled quietly and shook his head. He could of easily gotten into the palace by using a flash of lightning. But no, that would ruin what he had planned. He clutched the necklace tightly in his white-clawed hand. It was a simple trinket. Simple but lovely. A piece of amethyst shaped like an open-winged butterfly, hanging on a thin silver chain.

A piece of jewelry would not bind them for as they long as they both held breath, like the Marking, but it would be a nice way for him to finish his marriage proposal to the Princess of the Western Mountain Territories. A smile lit his features, but quickly disappeared as he had to duck and dodge, an entourage of snowballs, that were not meant for him.

With snow beginning to fall from the heavy grey clouds that covered every inch of the sky above, he allowed the white and very light blue lightning crackling from his body, to surround him. In an instance he became the lightning, and before he could even fill the chill of the snow against his skin, he was standing on the stone flooring, that lead to the garden courtyard.

His beloved Half-Dog Demoness, stood in front of a guard. Her stance was that, of her Clan's fighting style. She stood with one foot placed in front of the other, her knees bent ever so slightly, and the she slowly extended her right leg out. She left, her left leg back nearly bent completely. She extended her left arm, palm out, while her right arm stayed tucked back near her rib cage, also palm out. Cerulean lightning jolted from her slender, black-clawed fingers. The icy wind and snow whipped her long raven black hair around, her amethyst eyes narrowed in concentration.

Ryuukutsusei smirked. Dangerous but beautiful, like a burning flame. His mate, his soon to be Lady of the Lightning Dragons. No longer would they both be under the ruling of their parents. He leaned against the side of the wall, the guard was not going to stand a chance.

Ame-Kohana rushed at the guard, he blocked several blows, she tried to aim to his chest and his arms, but he did not expect her to literally flip over him, and the crackling of lighting, plus the almost none existent touch of her fingers, sent his arms limp. She easily under kicked him, with one easy swipe of her legs. The hard landing left the guard, choking for air, as it had rushed out of his lungs.

His icy-blue eyes were wide with pain, the helmet that had once been upon his head, was now several feet away sideways on one of the stones that lead into Lady Yumeko-Usagi's garden.

He smiled at his Lady's daughter, and to think that that he and his men were supposed to protecting her. Ame-Kohana stood over him, grinning in triumph. She wore a gray hamaka and matching gi, a white obi around her waist.

She chuckled at him, and quickly reversed the effects of her lightning, by using her spiritual powers on his arms. Her aura glowing a light lavender as she bent over the Captain of the Guard.

He sat up, once she had stepped back and righted himself, and fetched his helmet from where it lay. Captain Yuudai turned,- after placing his helmet back on his flame-red haired head- and bowed low to her, before he left her to head back inside the palace. The evening meal calling to him.

Ryuukutsusei chuckled quietly as he approached his mate, and gently the right side of her face in the palm of his white-clawed hand. He kissed her softly on the mouth, and was about to allow his tongue to explore the inside of it, when the clearly of a certain demoness's throat.

He slowly turned, to see Yumeko-Usagi looking at him with narrowed amethyst eyes. Her daughter face flushed with embarrassment.

"I am assuming you are joining us for the evening meal, Prince Ryuukutsusei?" The Lady of the Western Mountain Territories inquired, with a thin raised sky-blue eyebrow, that matched her loose flowing hair.

"I am, My Lady." The Dragon Prince replied grinning like a fool, not embarrassed in the least.

"Very well." She nodded and turned on her bare heel to head inside, when she glanced over at her daughter. "Change into something more decent before you join us, Ame-Kohana."

"Yes, Mother." The Half-Dog Demoness bowed.

Ryuukutsusei gently placed to his hopefully-soon-to-be-bride's lips, "I will see you in the dining hall."

Ame-Kohana made her way back to bedchamber, and pulled off her gi and hamaka swiftly. She put on a gold-colored under robe, and then wrapped around a nearly midnight blue kimono with stars decorating the fabric. After she tied an obi around her waist, that matched the color of her under robe. The Princess glanced at herself in the full body mirror in her room. Feeling that something was out of place, or missing.

She took her jeweled comb box from the table near her futon, and the dug the comb out that she wanted. It was simple, and shaped like the crescent moon, only gold in color. She pulled back her hair ever-so-slightly and pushed the comb into place, before leaving her bedchamber for the dining hall.

"You approve then?" The Prince of the Dragon Clan questioned as he attacked a piece of sushi with his chopsticks, and popped it into pearly-white fanged mouth.

"I only want Ame-Kohana, to be happy and loved. She has both, when she is with you." Yumeko-Usagi replied and automatically hushed as her daughter entered.

Once the Princess had finished her plate, and her mother had finished asking questions about the battle between the Lord of the West and the Panther Demon Tribe, Ryuukutsusei rose from the cushion that he had been kneeling on. He went behind his mate, and dug the necklace out of the sleeve of his pale blue gi.

He placed the necklace against the Princess's throat and clasped it. A blush rose to her cheeks, as she gently let her finger slid along the amethyst butterfly.

"I want to be with you, until my last breath leaves me. Will you become my wife, Princess Ame-Kohana of the Western Mountain Territories?" He asked, waiting for her reply.

"Yes, of course I will!" She replied almost squealing in happiness, and embraced him so hard, they were knocked to the floor.

He kissed her long and slow on the mouth, a smile reaching the corners of his mouth as he did. She was his mate, and now his soon-to-be bride. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**A/N: ****I hope enjoyed it. Please Review! The last chapter will be posted soon. **

**-MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: ****Welcome readers and reviewers to the last chapter of Couldn't Be! I can't believe it took me almost a year to finish this. Thank you for all your support, and please keep it going once, I post the sequel! Over a hundred reviews, I never ever thought that would happen ever. Thank you so much.**

**Anyways, I do own Inuyasha. Just the plot for this story and my OCS. -Maiden of the Heavens (MOTH)**

Chapter 30

The Prophesier did not approach him at first, instead she stood and looked at him with her hazy and partially clouded eyes. Inutaisho just decided to wait for her to say something, the snake-demoness was a patient woman, and a tea-lover, and sometimes even a thieving cheat, to get the money that she needed to survive. But she had been a trusted advisor since his grandfather's rule over the West. Unfortunately, no matter how much Inutaisho despised the wrinkled old woman, with her deadly venom, he had no choice but to trust her predictions.

"So did you make friends with your enemies then?" She questioned, a small smile crinkled amongst her wrinkled mouth and face.

The Lord of West shook his silver haired head, the mane flowing a little bit past his waistline. He had not bothered to tie it back into a high ponytail yet. "Princess Ame-Kohana came on her own will, with Prince Ryuukutsusei."

The Lightning Dragon's name came out of his mouth, as if he was trying to spit out poison, earning a delighted chuckle from the Prophesier. He only narrowed his golden amber eyes at her mirth.

"She still has feelings for you." The Snake-Demoness said, and Inutaisho merely rolled his eyes once her back was turned, and led her inside toward his study.

He kneeled on a cushion on other side of his desk, where documents were still waiting to be signed. The Prophesier sat on the opposite, so she could face the Lord of the West, a smug smile of satisfaction never leaving her face. Inutaisho ordered one of the maid's passing in front of the open paper-screen door to bring the Snake-Demoness some a cup of tea. He had an annoying feeling and a headache beginning to form, telling him that she was going to be here for awhile.

"Princess Ame-Kohana, does not still hold feelings for me. Ryuukutsusei Marked her. They are mates now."

The Prophesier chuckled into the tea cup, that rested in her long and boney fingers, the tea practically sloshing over the rim, as the breath from her mouth made it ripple.

"What?" Inutaisho demanded, trying to keep the growl out of the word, but failed miserably.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you?" She asked, and took a long sip of tea, in order to allow the Great Dog Demon to think.

_"You must take a third mate…" _The echoes of her almost long forgotten prediction resounded in his mind. "_The Lady of the Dragon clan, but I must warn you, this task will not be easy." _

His eyes grew wide in realization, how dare she think that he would bring a mistress into his family, let alone the destined mate of his sworn enemy. As he looked at the Prophesier with anger, she only chuckled harder, nearly spilling her tea. And Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at her once more, a growl tearing past his bared fangs.

"I would never take another mate. Never." He snarled, his long white claws digging into the wood of the table. Shaking so badly, the structure shook, almost knocking the ink bottle over.

"Testy. Such a temper you have, Lord Inutaisho." The Snake-Demoness said in teasing scold of a manner, hiding a snicker as she took another long sip of her drink.

"You are a lying snake, Hakura." The Lord of the West bit out, and stood from his kneeling position, to show her out the palace, himself.

The Prophesier simply shook her head, her grey hair that was piled on top of her head in a top bun, bounced along with her disappointment. No had never used her true name, which meant this Lord had much more worse, trust issues then his own father.

"My visions never lie to me." She stated firmly, as Inutaisho walked in front of her, as silent as a finished battlefield.

He did not speak in reply, but only stepped aside, glaring at her coldly, as she left through the wrought-iron gate, and they slammed closed behind her.

Anger still fumed, as Inutaisho grabbed one of his guards by the front of his breastplate, the young full-fledged dog demon soldier's mossy green eyes wide with panic and Inutaisho dragged him into the dojo part of the Palace. The young guard shook with panic as Inutaisho tossed him a wooden practice, and he caught it in his shaking hands.

"My Lord?" He questioned, fear quaking in his voice.

Inutaisho took a sword off one of the wooden racks for himself, and one fluid motion put the practice weapon into the starting position for swordsmanship. The young male dog-demon still stood, quivering like a pup about to be punished, his knees practically knocking together.

"My Lord?" He asked again, and swiftly blocked a blow from his Lord's sword. Wood clanking against wood.

"Just keep your guard up." Inutaisho ordered with a snarl, and the guard could feel his anger vibrating through his continued assaults, which he continued to block.

Before the guard could understand what was happening. His borrowed practice sword was in two, and he was on his backside, using his hands to keep him in a slightly sitting up position. The two pieces of the practice sword, that had been cleaved perfectly in half, clattered in front of his boot covered feet, and he looked up at Inutaisho with pure fear, as his felt the wood of his lord's own sword pressed against the skin at that side of his neck.

The guard's mossy green eyes trailed to the sword, and then to Inutaisho's once golden but now ruby-red eyes, the dark purple markings along his cheeks slightly elongated.

"Pathetic." Inutaisho snarled and, put the practice sword back into it's proper place, while the guard bowed to him in a kneeled position. The guards hands sprawled out in from him, straight as a nail, his nose pushed against the cold board of the dojo.

The Lord of the West did not even bother to shut the door as he left the dojo. He glanced up hearing, a familiar laugh. His wife stood a not even a foot in front of him, trying to hide her amusement behind her silver kimono sleeve, but her glittering amber eyes betrayed her easily.

"What is so amusing?" He asked, his anger lifting and his ruby-red eyes softening back to their golden hue.

Takara let her kimono sleeve drop away, and then used it to gently brush the silk along her mate's cheek. He smiled softly at her and took her hand, letting the kimono sleeve fall away from her wrist, as he swiftly let his tongue lick along the soft skin of her wrist. This sent a shiver down Takara's spine as she said in a hushed tone.

"You nearly made the poor boy, wet himself." She said and began to giggle at the memory.

Inutaisho did not say a word, but went into his son's nursery, as Takara watched him from the open doorway. Sesshoumaru lay in his crib, fast asleep, his little hands clutching his blankets, and the Lord of the West gently let one of his claws brush his son's bangs from his forehead. He pressed a kiss to the cresent moon mark donning Sesshoumaru's forehead, and smiled softly at him.

He would make sure his son was strong, and live up to his name. _Killing Perfection. _He would be a conqueror, a ruler, and a deadly warrior.

He would not allow his son to be weak. Nor would he ever leave him or his mother, for another female.

Damn, Hakura and her scheming lies.

* * *

The Princess of the Western Mountain Territories cracked open one of her closed amethyst eyes, the scent of pine and mountain rock, overwhelming her senses, and ruining her meditation.

Ryuukutsusei gently let his finger slide down the length of the betrothal necklace he had given her, and kissed her cheek.

Ame-Kohana looked up at him, amethyst meeting stormy grey, as he then pressed a kiss to lips, letting his tongue slid into mouth, to explore for a couple pleasurable seconds, before pulling back. He gripped her hand, and got her to her bare feet.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she was lead inside, and toward her bedchamber.

One of the paper lanterns was lit above the desk in the far end of room, as Ryuukutsusei sat down, and then pulled his beloved half-demoness in his lap. On the desk was a pile a paper cut neatly in half, and beside them a fresh bottle of ink and brush. He cuddled his nose into her neck, earning himself a giggle of happiness from her mouth. The Prince of Dragons could only grin, as he held her with one arm around her blood red obi wrapped waist. He gently went and took her hand in his own, once she had grabbed the brush. Her cream colored kimono sleeve, nearly turning black at the edge, as her mate helped her dip the brush into the bottle.

"Careful." She whispered in warning, as he took his hand off from around her waist for a second to put a piece of sutra paper in front of her.

He began to help her spell out the word protection. Their hands easily gliding in the same motion to make the kanji.

"Why are you helping me this?" She asked, as they formed the last symbol together.

"I wanted too." He said simply, as he put a fresh sutra in front of her, and their hands moved together again to form the word, sleep.

Ryuukutsusei gently pressed his nose into her raven black hair, in order to consume himself with his mate's scent of cherry blossoms and fresh spring grass. She needed to practice, he did not want her to die, because she lost the control she had over her spiritual powers.

"I love you." He whispered into her black-velvet puppy ear, making it twitch, and he gently kissed the tip.

"I love you too, Ryuukutsusei." She replied and continued to make another sutra spell out the word sleep.

"I don't want to lose you." The Prince confessed softly, and Ame-Kohana set the brush back into the bottle and her hand wiggled out of her mate's grip and fell to the necklace, as she wrapped her fingers around it, and his hand joined hers once again.

"You won't." Ame-Kohana said in the same tone, and kissed his fingers.

Once the snow melted away and the songbirds returned, grass returned anew, and cherry blossoms danced in the spring breezes…the half dog demoness would become the first non-actual Dragon that would be Lady of the Dragon Lightning clan, and be by Ryuukutsusei's side until the end of her days.

That moment would be happiest of her life.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: _THOSE SHADES OF GREY_…

**A/N: ****The sequel, Those Shades of Grey, will posted as a separate story on the Fifth of July. Please Review! -MOTH (Maiden of the Heavens) **


End file.
